Pasiones Prohibidas
by abicastilloC
Summary: -Bella…. Yo… me estoy… enamorando de ti como un estúpido. - Y yo, ¿Qué le respondía? ¿Que también estaba como una idiota por él? -Edward, yo… tú, debes de estar confundido. Es imposible, es solo una confusión de tu mente, de eso estoy segura, tu amas a tanya, es tu novia y mi mejor amiga. – el alzo la cabeza y me miro directamente a los ojos.
1. Chapter 1

"N_**unca subestimes a la vida, porque a veces te puede dar más de lo que habías planeado".**_

CAPITULO 1: "LA NOCHE DEL PRIMER ENCUENTRO"

Eran las 3 de la mañana, y aun no podía dormir, me sentía estresada, el trabajo me estaba matando, de verdad necesitaba un descanso.

Este fin de semana seria, la reunión de ex alumnos de la preparatoria. Sería la primera vez que saldría a una fiesta en mucho tiempo. Debía ir a comprarme algo decente para ese día, porque ni siquiera tenía ropa para salir.

Mis únicas amigas en la preparatoria llegaron a ser, tanya, irina y Carmen. Ellas eran mis más grandes amigas, las quería demasiado. Aunque después de la preparatoria, poco a poco nos fuimos separando. Nos veíamos de vez en cuando pero, cuando Carmen se mudó a Phoenix, irina, tanya y yo nos dejamos de ver. Así que este sería nuestro reencuentro después de tanto tiempo.

Forks, no era precisamente el lugar más divertido o activo en este país, y ni siquiera tenía demasiados amigos en el trabajo, así que la mayoría de mi tiempo libre, solía hacer algún postre, ver películas, arreglarme las uñas, hacer el quehacer de la casa (aunque la verdad no tenía mucho que limpiar), lavar el uniforme del trabajo… básicamente me dedicaba a la casa, y solo cuando era necesario salía al súper, o a alguna librería.

Mi familia, vivía igual en Forks, pero yo había decidido comprar mi propia casa, porque mis papas ya necesitaban un descanso de mí. Era hija única, así que mis papás solían consentirme mucho. De ellos siempre recibí mucho amor, y les agradecía demasiado por eso.

Desde que me fui de casa, solo los visitaba en días festivos, o unos cuantos días en las vacaciones. Me gustaba pensar que ellos disfrutaban de sus momentos a solas, era por eso mismo que no acostumbraba a visitarlos mucho.

Mi trabajo era lo único que tenía, la rutina me estaba envolviendo, y mi vida se había vuelto…. "vacía".

Mi mama decía que ya era tiempo de hacer mi vida, de encontrar un amor que me hiciera feliz. El único problema, es que el amor aun no llegaba a mí. Y tampoco me daba el gusto de conocer a nuevas personas, porque las únicas personas con las cuales socializaba, era con los doctores, las enfermeras y el señor del aseo.

Ser enfermera, era lo único que me reconfortaba, ver a esos niños, felices y luchando por no caer, me hacía más fuerte. Es por eso que había tomado el turno completo, y solo llegaba a casa cuando no había demasiado trabajo y las otras enfermeras podían encargarse de los niños.

Era viernes, y eso significaba que me quedaba poco tiempo para comprarme algo decente, para la reunión de ex alumnos. Decidí darme un baño antes de salir, agarre la toalla y entre, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos y hacía que me sintiera más tranquila. Cuando salí del baño me puse unos vaqueros azules y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Agarre las llaves del auto y salí. Al llegar al centro comercial, entre a la primera tienda que vi. Me puse a observas los vestidos detenidamente, buscándoles un error siempre, algunos eran demasiado llamativos, otros parecían pasados de moda, otros muy coloridos y otros muy apagados, pero al llegar al final de la fila de vestidos, me encontré con un vestido hermoso, sencillo pero elegante. Era rojo, estaba sin tirantes y me llegaba hasta los muslos, venía acompañado con un pequeño cinturón plateado, era un poco atrevido, pero de verdad me gustaba, así que no lo pensé 2 veces y lo compre.

Me sentía aburrida, y decidí pasar a comer a un restaurante de pizzas, pero las mesas estaban llenas, así que opte por pedirlo para llevar. Al llegar a casa, asenté las bolsas en la mesa y agarre solo la bolsa que llevaba la comida. Prendí la televisión y me senté en el sofá. Cuando acabe la pizza, lave mis manos y agarre las bolsas del vestido y los zapatos que había comprado en el centro comercial, fui a la habitación y me lo probé todo de una vez. Debo de admitir que el vestido me quedaba muy bien, aunque como yo lo suponía, estaba un poco corto. Me puse las zapatillas negras que también había comprado junto con el vestido. La verdad no quedaba mal, estaba para ligarme a alguien esa noche. Me reí ante aquel pensamiento bajo.

Al llegar la noche, me acosté en la cama, intente dormir para no amanecer con ojeras por la mañana, la verdad me fue difícil conciliar el sueño, pero al fin lo logre.

Al despertar, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día, iba a tomar medio turno en el hospital, y saldría de allí a las 3 de la tarde, lo cual me daría 3 horas más para arreglarme y llegar a la reunión.

Las horas en el hospital pasaron muy rápido, así que enfocarme en arreglarme, me iba a resultar un poco difícil, ya que no solía hacerlo muchas veces. Me pase horas, pensando en un peinado, para que al final, solamente me lo dejara suelto. La verdad no se veía tan feo, ya que mi cabello era ondulado, me puse un poco de sombra y brillo en los labios. Decidí acompañar el vestido con una mascada plateada, ya que había demasiado frio.

Cuando subí al auto, puse un poco de música, turning page, mi canción favorita, la letra era lo que me llamaba a ella, era como la propia canción, de un romeo y una Julieta. La espera por el amor, valía la pena, si al final, ibas a estar con esa persona.

Al llegar al salón, tome una bocanada de aire, y baje del auto, habían ido demasiados compañeros, pero para ser sincera, no reconocí a la mayoría, estaban demasiado cambiados, algunos más guapos y otro más descuidados. Entonces ahí estaban, mi grupito de amigas de la preparatoria, estaban sentadas en una mesa, con varios adornos en ella, tenía un mantel plateado y moños negros. Ellas me hicieron un gesto, diciéndome que me acercara. Cuando llegue a ellas, las abrace muy fuertemente, de verdad las había extrañado demasiado.

-¡Bella!, que hermosa te ves esta noche, amiga te eh extrañado ¡demasiado! – mientras decía esas palabras, me dio una vuelta, y aquello me hizo reír.

-yo igual te eh extrañado demasiado, tanya, la verdad, cuando nos separamos, no había momento en que yo no pensara en ustedes, pero ya ves, cada quien fue por su camino.

-amiga, te prometo que ahora nos veremos más seguido, será como en los viejos tiempos – después de esas palabras, me gire hacia irina, y ella me lleno de besos, aquel momento se había vuelto en nostalgia.

Bella, has cambiado demasiado, te puedo jurar, que ahora te ves más hermosa que antes, no dudes que te puedes ligar a alguien – ella rió por lo bajo de su comentario y yo reí con ella.

-gracias irina, tu tampoco te quedas atrás eeh. Y díganme, ¿Qué ha sido de su vida?, ¿en que trabajan?, ¿Dónde viven? - de verdad quería saber todo de sus vidas, había estado demasiado tiempo separada de ellas y necesitaba enterarme de todo. Irina hablo primero.

Pues yo, trabajo en una oficina como secretaria, digamos que no es el mejor trabajo, pero ahí encontré a la persona que quiero a mi lado, y… también es mi jefe. – cuando dijo eso, irina bajo la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzada por eso.

-irina no tienes por qué avergonzarte, si esa es la persona que quieres a tu lado, no hay motivo alguno, para no ser felices, que sea tu jefe no impide que no puedan estar juntos – le anime.

-eso es cierto irina, no es nada del otro mundo, tú se feliz, como siempre soñaste – ante aquellas palabras de tanya, irina saco una sonrisa.

-¿y tú tanya?, que tal te va en el amor – le pregunte con ganas de saber más de ellas.

Pues yo… igual estoy muy enamorada, del hombre que jamás pensé encontrar, él ha llenado mi vida por completo, se llama Edward – ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al haber hablado de él. –y pues lo conocí en una fiesta que habían organizado mis compañeros de trabajo, era el amigo de uno de mis compañeros, y que les puedo decir, fue amor a primera vista – ella realmente se veía feliz, le di un abrazo y entonces cambio un poco el tema – yo trabajo en una empresa de bolsa de valores, pero en realidad solo soy la asistente personal del jefe, maldito viejo amargado, ¡ya no lo soporto! – aquello casi me hizo reír, pero me mantuve seria.

Jajá, hay chicas las extrañe demasiado, sus locuras, sus historias, nuestros momentos de rebeldía juntas, que lastima que Carmen no pudo venir, de lo que se está perdiendo. – les dije ahora con la voz un poco más apagada.

Eso es cierto, pero lo importante, es que nosotras nos hemos vuelto a ver, de verdad espero que ahora nos veamos más seguido. Es más, ¡las invito a mi casa!, vamos, será divertido, además podrán conocer a Edward, y verán porque me enamore de el – ella parecía emocionada y no pude decirle que no.

De acuerdo, acepto, pero primero hay que disfrutar de lo que queda de la reunión, total, no falta mucho – y era cierto, las horas habían pasado volando, con ellas.

-y tu irina ¿iras con nosotras? – le pregunte, temiendo que me dejara sola.

-pero por supuesto que sí, me encantaría conocer tu casa tanya, además no tengo nada que hacer, nadie me espera en casa así que hay que seguir la fiesta allí. – sus palabras me tranquilizaron, de verdad no quería ir sola, tenía miedo a hacer un mal tercio entre tanya y su novio.

Las dos horas pasaron volando, bailamos un par de canciones, e intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras con otros ex compañeros, pasamos de trago en trago, de risa en risa, la fiesta terminó y nos fuimos directo a casa de tanya, durante el camino, compraron otro par de cervezas, y para cuando llegamos a la casa de tanya me sentía demasiado mareada, no solían ser mis casos, pero esa noche me había divertido demasiado. Cuando bajamos del auto, subí la mirada para observar aquella casa tan hermosa, se veía elegante y era muy grande, tenía ventanas muy grandes, que casi parecían puertas. Realmente era demasiado hermosa, no estaba segura si de verdad eran demasiadas ventanas o yo ya veía cuatro por todas partes.

Cuando entramos a la casa, se veía mucho más hermosa, si eso era posible. La mayoría de los muebles eran de color blanco y tenían una mesa de centro transparente. Había lámparas por todas partes, que asentaban la noche perfectamente. Cuando al fin entramos completamente a la casa, tanya nos invitó a tomar asiento. Para poder llegar hasta el sofá, tuve que agarrarme de todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, no podía parar de reír, realmente parecía otra persona, hasta yo misma me desconocía. Cuando me pude sentar al fin en el sofá, me senté de golpe, dejando mi bolso a un lado. Tanya e irina se empezaron a reír de mí.

-¡Amiga!, pero que te ha pasado, jaja, te desconozco, pero sabes algo, me alegro que te hayas divertido, pero espera todavía no te duermas, dijiste que íbamos a seguir la fiesta aquí – ella hizo un puchero y después sonrió. Trate de ponerme de pie, para decirle que todavía aguantaba un poco más, pero mis piernas flaquearon y me tuve que sostener de la mesa para no caer. Nos reímos entre todas, parecíamos locas, pero felices.

- bueno pues parece que, yo… yo, ¿yo que? – ya no podía articular las palabras correctamente.

- jaja, será mejor que descanses un rato bella, no vaya a ser que te nos des un buen golpe, y tengamos que enterrar tu cuerpo en alguna parte del bosque – dijo irina con una voz irónica, parecía divertirse con su propio chiste. No objete ante aquello y decidí acostarme en el mueble, de ahí, no supe más de mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentía perdida, no recordaba la noche pasada, solo unas cuantas imágenes borrosas, todo estaba desordenado, olía a alcohol por todas partes, las almohadas de los sofás estaban regadas por el piso, había vasos, todo era un desastre. Mire por toda la habitación y me di cuenta de que todavía estaba en la casa de tanya, trate de buscarlas, pero no había señal de ellas. Cuando me levante, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, llego a mi cuerpo, no pude evitar soltar un quejido. Trate de buscar un baño para ver qué tan mal lucía. Abrí de puerta en puerta. La primera era una estancia de juegos, había una mesa de ping pong, una máquina de videojuegos, una televisión enorme con un Xbox y al final una máquina de sodas. En la segunda habitación, solo había, pinturas por todas partes, eran realmente hermosas, eran unas obras de arte, la habitación era de color blanco y lo que le daba vida eran los cuadros. Realmente esta casa era gigante.

Cuando abrí la última habitación, ahí estaba el baño. Salte de un susto y tape mis ojos instintivamente con la mano, cuando vi a aquel hombre semidesnudo, ¡Bendito sea Dios! Que llevaba una toalla, en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cerré la puerta y casi me da un infarto en ese momento, me destape los ojos, y respire profundamente, sentía como la sangre llegaba a mis mejillas ruborizándome. Escuche como se abría la puerta del baño, no quise voltear para ver qué pasaba.

-disculpa… ¿te encuentras bien?, no era mi intención asustarte, lo siento – realmente se escuchaba con la voz preocupada.

-no… no te preocupes, e… estoy bien – le respondí tartamudeando y todavía sin voltear.

- espera un momento… espera… listo ya puedes voltear, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – me contesto riéndose, pero no confiaba demasiado en él, así que voltee muy lentamente. Cuando ya había volteado completamente, pude observar su rostro mucho mejor, tenía unos ojos color verde, brillaban hermosamente y en el rostro tenía una sonrisa realmente hermosa, tenía el cabello mojado y revuelto, entonces adivine que se había acabado de bañar. Parecía como de película, me perdí un rato en sus ojos, pero volví a la realidad rápidamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 "EMOCIONES ERRÓNEAS"**

**"Algunas_ personas dicen, que la amistad es muy valiosa. Otras personas dicen que no hay nada más fuerte que el amor. Y yo me pregunto, ¿Qué importa más?, el valor, o la fuerza"_**

-Hola, me llamo Edward, soy el novio de tanya, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – aquella voz, me dejo sin palabras, si pensaba que era de película, con su voz me convenció totalmente. Tarde unos pocos segundos en poder contestar, pero al fin lo logre.

-Me llamo Isabella, soy la amiga de tanya, era su compañera en la preparatoria – le conteste tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto Isabella – me extendió su mano y me dio un ligero apretón para después sonreír – veo que se han divertido anoche ¿verdad? – soltó una pequeña carcajada y de repente me acorde del dolor de cabeza que traía encima y subí mis manos instintivamente – vaya, veo que no has despertado nada bien ¿eh?, ven acompáñame, te daré una pastilla – no sé porque, pero lo seguí. Entramos a una cocina gigantesca, era muy hermosa como el resto de la casa. Me senté en la silla junto a la barra, no sabía que decir. El me dio un vaso de agua con una pastilla, la tome, esperando que se me calmara aquel dolor insoportable.

-¿Y tanya? – le pregunte para acabar con aquel silencio incómodo.

- la subí a su habitación, estaba demasiado incoherente anoche y le pedí que se fuera a dormir.

- ¿e irina? – mi voz sonó con un poco de pánico, no le iba a perdonar a irina si se hubiese ido, dejándome sola.

- ella vio cuando subí a tanya, y le ofrecí una habitación también, en cuanto a ti, estabas totalmente dormida y no quise despertarte, por eso te deje en el sofá – me ofreció una enorme sonrisa, y pues no me quedo de otra más que devolvérsela. Mi cara reflejo tranquilidad al saber que irina no se había ido.

- y… ¿no han despertado?

- no, de seguro que no despertaran en un buen rato, al menos tanya no, conociéndola, podría jurar que va a tardar 3 horas más en levantarse – de nuevo volvió a reír y me contagio con su risa, así que lo acompañe – y tú, ¿eras muy buena amiga de tanya en la preparatoria cierto?.

Si, somos muy buenas amigas, solo que nos dejamos de ver, porque cada quien tomo su camino, pero espero que ahora nos podamos ver más seguido, la eh extrañado mucho – le estaba hablando como si lo conociera de toda la vida, no entendía porque, pero era agradable.

-Yo igual espero que se vuelvan a ver, me has caído muy bien y… a mí también me gustaría volver a verte – ante aquellas palabras agacho la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzado por algo.

- ojala que tanya despierte pronto, no quisiera irme sin despedirme de ella, aparte que no sé el camino de vuelta a casa – empecé a reírme y el rió conmigo, la vergüenza desapareció de su cara y eso me alegro.

- lo siento, no te eh preguntado si tienes hambre.

- pues…. Si un poco, pero no te preocupes, puedo esperar – el hizo un gesto como si se hubiese ofendido por algo que había dicho.

- entonces crees… ¿Qué yo no sé cocinar?

- no quise decir eso es solo que…. – no pude terminar la oración, porque él me interrumpió

- pues se equivoca señorita Isabella, soy un muy buen cocinero y ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar – saco una sartén de la alacena y encendió la estufa, le puso un poco de aceite y rompió un par de huevos. Parecía todo un experto en eso, empezaba a creer que era perfecto En todo. Cuando termino de hacer los huevos, saco un plato y lo sirvió con mucha delicadeza, lo puso encima de la mesa y me lo acerco. – Pruébalos – me animo. Tenía razón, realmente sabían muy ricos, le sonreí, informándole que le daba toda la razón. – te lo dije, soy un experto en la cocina.

-Qué bueno que eres modesto – él se rió por lo bajo de mi comentario. Cuando termine con el plato, él lo llevo al fregadero. – y… crees que tanya tarde mucho en despertarse.

-pues no lo sé, tanya es impredecible. Es una caja llena de sorpresas.

-y… ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- pues, una noche, un amigo mío, me invito a una fiesta, dijo que era una pequeña reunión de sus compañeros de trabajo, y como yo no tenía nada que hacer pues acepte. Cuando llegamos, me sentía desubicado, no conocía a nadie, y cada quien tenía sus propios amigos. Cuando decidí irme, al abrir la puerta ella estaba ahí, enfrente de mí. Fue la única que se atrevió a hablarme en toda esa noche, me hacía reír mucho. Después de conocerla, salimos un par de veces más entre amigos. Después empezamos a tener citas más formales. Y fue entonces como nos hicimos novios. – al escuchar como hablaba de ella, note en su rostro que no tenía la misma sonrisa que había tenido tanya cuando había hablado de él. Supuse que era porque, él tenía un poco más guardados sus sentimientos.

- Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien como tanya, ella te quiere mucho.

- yo igual la quiero. – me sonrió y cambio de tema – y tu… ¿tienes novio? – me pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- pues… no, realmente el trabajo me ha obligado a encerrarme, y no conozco a muchas personas. Me eh privado de conocer a alguien.

- que lastima, que nadie te haya encontrado aún, porqué quien lo haga, va a ser muy afortunado y eso tenlo por seguro. – después de eso se quedó callado, mirando a la nada, como si estuviese pensando. De repente regreso la mirada hacia mí, y me sonrió.

- gracias – fue lo único que pude decir. Me levante y me dirigí al fregadero. Agarre el plato en donde había desayunado y empecé a lavarlo.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces? – me dijo casi como un regaño, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió. Él me había llamado "bella".

- lo siento, creo que agarre confianza muy rápidamente.

-no te preocupes, para serte sincera, todos me llaman bella, y oírte a ti llamarme Isabella, era un poco extraño – le sonreí y el pareció relajarse. Entonces me quito suavemente el plato de las manos, y pude sentir las suyas rozar mi piel. Aquello hizo, que sintiera algo extraño en mi cuerpo, fue como una descarga eléctrica, no podía explicarlo muy bien. Nos quedamos así como 2 segundos, que a mí me parecieron 30 años. El me miro a los ojos, pero los volteó rápidamente hacia el plato. Yo quite mi mano. Aquello había sido muy extraño. "_¡qué demonios te pasa!, el no bella, ¿en qué estás pensando?"_ dije para mis adentros maldiciéndome por lo que me estaba pasando.

-tu eres la invitada de la casa y no voy a dejar que laves los platos, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión seria si dejara que hicieras eso? – cuando volvió a hablar, sin mencionar aquel momento incómodo, me tranquilizo demasiado.

-¡vamos!, has sido un muy buen anfitrión, hasta me diste una pastilla – reí con mi propio chiste y el también.

- por cierto, ¿se te ha calmado el dolor de cabeza?

- si gracias, ya no lo aguantaba. Yo no suelo ser así, pero anoche realmente me la pase muy bien, y como no suelo tomar mucho… pues estas fueron las consecuencias. – él se rió de mí y eso me hizo enojar un poco.

- y tu… ¿trabajas?

-sí, soy enfermera, en un hospital infantil, me encantan los niños, por eso decidí ser enfermera.

- me alegro, es un buen trabajo, y digamos que los niños siempre te mantienen felices. –Él tenía razón, sentía que me comprendía al pie de la letra y eso me gustaba.

-y tu ¿de qué trabajas?

- Yo… yo pinto. Todo tipo de cosas, paisajes, contrastes y… personas. – entonces, de él eran aquellas pinturas tan hermosas que vi en aquel cuarto.

-si las eh visto. – él se quedó extrañado por mis palabras.

- bueno, lo siento. Cuando buscaba el baño, abrí la puerta donde estaban todas esas hermosas pinturas, me alegro saber que son tuyas.

- gracias por lo de hermosas, realmente amo pintar, es mi manera más grande de expresarme, es mi mundo bella, y sin ellas no sé qué haría.

-realmente, lo haces muy bien, me encantaron desde que las vi, es un gran talento, y que bueno lo aproveches, felicidades. – mis palabras le hicieron reír, y eso me hizo feliz, aquello no lo entendía, y no quería admitirlo, pero no podía engañarme a mí misma, tenía una "atracción" hacia aquel chico, que había conocido hace apenas 3 horas. ¿Pero qué demonios me estaba pasando? "_él es el novio de tu mejor amiga, no puedes pensar así de el" _cada vez me odiaba más.

- gracias, bella – el tomo mi mano, sin darse cuenta y yo baje la mirada observando nuestras manos juntas, el siguió mi mirada y se dio cuenta de que pasaba, entonces se alejó de mí. –lo siento, no… no me… lo siento. – estaba a punto de responderle, cuando una voz diferente habló.

¡Buenos días amor! - tanya habló con la voz un poco adormilada, y fue hacía Edward abrazándolo por detrás, poniendo sus brazos en su cuello. Aquello me incomodo un poco. -¡Hola Bella!, como está la alegre de la fiesta – empezó a reír por aquello, entonces supuse que de verdad, había estado peor de lo que pensaba y eso me hizo agachar la mirada. – ayer, me la pase increíble, aunque estoy pagando las consecuencias, estoy que me revienta la cabeza. – cuando dijo eso, empecé a reír, porque yo estaba igual hace unas pocas horas. - ¿y donde esta irina?

-ella aún no se levanta, las eh estado esperando un buen rato, Edward me ha estado haciendo compañía.

-entonces, ¿ya se conocen?, ¡me encanta!, espero que puedan ser muy buenos amigos, me gustaría demasiado que los 4 podamos salir juntos. Irina, tú, Edward y yo. Sería estupendo. Porque… ¿se están llevando bien verdad? – antes de que yo pudiera contestar Edward se me adelanto.

- de hecho, nos estamos llevando muy bien, digo, 3 horas no pasan en vano – los 3 empezamos a reír.

Me sentía incomoda estando ahí, me daba vergüenza ver a tanya, después de aquellos pensamientos tan bajos que había tenido. Eso no era de amigas, y yo estaba pasándome de la raya con estas emociones erróneas en mí. Debía sacármelo de la cabeza sí o sí.

-me alegro de verdad que se estén llevando bien. Aunque ahora que lo pienso. Sabes ¿Cuál sería de verdad una gran idea bella?

-mmm, no… ¿Cuál sería? – le dije sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- piénsalo, tu… no sé, tal vez podrías conseguirte un novio y… hacer una cita doble. ¡Vamos!, debes de tener al menos un pretendiente ¿No crees? Podrías invitar a un doctor – trate de reír ante ese chiste, pero solo salió de mí una media sonrisa. Realmente en ese momento me sentía una basura.


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno... la verdad, me gustaria mucho, que leyeran esta historia, pero sobretodo, que me dejen tan siquiera un review... digo, no importa que sea una mala critica, pero me encantaria saber que piensan, y pues... saber si debo continuar con la historia :)**

**atte: abi**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: "CONOCIENDO PARA OLVIDAR"

**_"el amor no es estúpido, tu eres el estúpido que no sabe controlar el amor"_**

Irina se levantó y platicamos entre los 4 por un rato, luego decidí que era mejor irme. Irina dijo que se iría conmigo, así que nos despedimos.

-Me encanto volver a verte bella, ojala nos podamos ver pronto, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para volver a juntarnos, y quiero que para ese entonces ya tengas galán en puerta eh – me puse a reír por aquel comentario, ahora ya estaba un poco más tranquila, y la risa me salía mejor. Tanya me dio un beso y un abrazo y luego paso a irina. No logre escuchar lo que le dijo porque Edward ya estaba ahí acercándose para despedirse de mí.

- me dio mucho gusto conocerte mejor bella, realmente, sentí que te conocía de toda la vida. Y gracias por tu buena crítica sobre mis pinturas – el me sonrío y por un momento me perdí en sus ojos, pero tuve que desviar la mirada. El me dio un abrazo, suave y cálido. En ese momento sentí una necesidad de no despegarme de él, y entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba volviendo loca.

- solo dije la verdad, cuídate. – no pude decir más, en ese momento me urgía desaparecer de ahí y aclarar mis ideas.

Irina y yo salimos de ahí. La lleve a su casa, me despedí y corrí hacia mi apartamento. Al llegar ahí, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ganas de nada, absolutamente nada. Me acosté en la cama, y no sé cuánto tiempo me quede ahí, pensando una y otra vez, pero cuándo me di cuenta, ya era de noche.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para ir a trabajar, necesitaba ver a mis niños, ellos siempre alegraban y hacían que me olvidara de todo por un rato. Ellos eran mi cura. Me metí a la ducha, el agua estaba caliente, e hizo que relajara mis músculos. Cuando salí, me puse el uniforme y fui directo al hospital. Ahí estuve durante todo el día. Realmente me había servido estar ahí. Mis niños me habían hecho olvidarme de todo por un rato.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del hospital, una voz me llamo.

¡Bella! – dijo Mike, mi compañero de trabajo, era nuevo y, siempre pedía ayuda o consejos. Así que me imagine que quería saber algo, pero cuando dijo aquello, quede en shock automáticamente. - bella, yo… me preguntaba si… tu quisieras, ir a…. cenar contigo hoy. – no sabía que responderle, realmente no me hubiese esperado esto nunca. Y yo sé que esto sonaba mal pero, tal vez esta sería una manera de olvidarme de la locura de haberme "enamorado" de Edward. Así que, me arriesgue.

-De acuerdo Mike, solo déjame subir mis cosas al auto y nos vamos, ¿te parece? – el solo asintió una vez y yo me encamine hacía el auto. Eche todas mis cosas ahí y entonces seguí a Mike, a donde fuera que quería llevarme. Todo el camino estuvo en silencio, solo cruzamos unas cuantas palabras. Yo preguntándole por cómo se sentía aquí, y el respondiendo a cada pregunta tonta que le hacía. Realmente no pude evitar comparar, esta conversación, con la que tuve alguna vez con Edward.

Mike era callado aunque tranquilo, pero Edward era gracioso, y la plática no dejaba de salir entre nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a aquel restaurante, se veía muy elegante. Tenía una pequeña fuente en la entrada. Y además era muy pintoresca, me agradaba. Mike se veía nervioso, por lo tanto trataba de sacarle plática durante la "cita". Poco a poco, agarro confianza y se tranquilizó un poco más, era realmente tierno. Cuando ordenamos, el pidió un filete y yo solo ordene un plato de espagueti. La noche fue tranquila. A mí me daba igual, pero para el parecía ser su vida o muerte. A veces contenía las risas que estuvieron a punto de salirme, cuando veía su cara realmente nerviosa.

-me gustaría conocer más sobre ti, no lo sé, dime porque decidiste ser enfermera – dijo Mike ahora ya completamente tranquiló.

-pues realmente, me encantan los niños, es la única explicación que tengo. Y tú, dime ¿Por qué decidiste ser enfermero?

- pues veras, esto es algo que realmente me encanta, todo lo que tiene que ver con medicina, yo lo acepto con gusto. – él sonrió, mostrándose satisfecho con su respuesta.

La noche me iba aburriendo cada vez más y más. Pero no quería ser descortés, y entonces espere a que acabara la cena.

Iban pasando las semanas poco a poco. Tanya me había llamado en varias ocasiones, para decirme que fuera a su casa, o que saliéramos juntas a algún lado, pero siempre salía con una excusa tonta, para zafarme del compromiso de volver a verlos. Todavía no me sentía lista para volver a ese lugar.

Mike y yo seguimos saliendo otro par de veces, esto se iba volviendo algo más serio, y realmente era algo que necesitaba. Mike me hizo ver que, lo que había pasado con Edward aquella mañana, solo había sido, una simple confusión, pues nada más había sido una conversación muy agradable para mí.

Ahora de verdad me sentía lista para volver a ver a tanya, y a su novio. Porque ahora estaba "segura", de que en realidad no sentía nada por él. Y eso me alegro, porque entonces no estaba traicionando la amistad de tanya, y ahora podría ver a Edward como un amigo más, ya que él se había vuelto mi amigo. Además no podía quedarme con las ganas de ver más pinturas de él. Realmente me fascinaba su trabajo, era muy bueno, eso si no lo había olvidado ni por un momento.

Cuando tanya volvió a hablar, decidí aceptar ir con ellos. Tanya me había invitado a ir su casa de vacaciones. Porque aparte de la sala de videojuegos, también tenía una alberca grandísima. ¡Ja!, esa casa no tenía fin.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, desde aquella estúpida confusión. Ya lo había olvidado todo por completo, bueno, "casi" todo. Porque aunque ahora dijera que ya no estaba confundida con Edward, aún me seguía preguntando, porque cuando su mano rozo la mía, tuve aquella electricidad que inundo mi pecho por completo. Trate de dejar pasar eso, ya no debía de darle más vueltas al asunto.

A Mike, ya se le había hecho costumbre invitarme casi todas las noches a cenar, y yo ya me había acostumbrado completamente a él. Cuando entro en confianza, me mostro que él es realmente divertido e interesante, pero, aún seguía viéndolo como un amigo, y me odiaba por eso. Realmente lo intentaba pero no lograba enamorarme de él, y no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

A tanya la vería dentro de 2 semanas, ella me había pedido que llevara a Mike, para que lo conociera y al fin se cumpliera su sueño de tener una cita doble. Yo lo pensé 2 veces antes de aceptar, pero al final dije que sí, solamente era cosa de que Mike aceptara, pero no tuve que insistirle 2 veces, porque él se había emocionado con la idea. Realmente Mike, se estaba ilusionando demasiado. Y yo solo tenía 2 opciones.

Una. Lograr enamorarme de Mike.

Dos. Decirle de una vez que yo no podía corresponderle, y decirle que se olvidara de mí.

La segunda opción se me hacía muy cruel de mi parte, ya que él no tenía la culpa, de mis confusiones en el pasado. Así que decidí dejar en marcha la opción uno.

Ya solo quedaba una semana para ver a tanya, así que decidí ir a comprar un poco de ropa para el calor. Realmente estaba escasa con lo que se refería a ropa. Solamente me compre un par de shorts, blusas de tirantes. Y vestidos muy lindo y frescos. En los zapatos, me compre varías sandalias y algunas zapatillas, ya que tanya había dicho, que saldríamos a algún antro durante las vacaciones. Me compre un par de chamarras, ya que, aunque decían que en estas vacaciones, iba a haber un buen clima, de Forks no me podía confiar cuando se refería a clima. También me compre unos sombreros, unos lentes y collares. La verdad no me conocía, me había metido demasiado en la ropa, y yo no era así. Realmente me estaba esforzando demasiado por escoger buena ropa para ir con tanya. Pero no debía preocuparme mucho por eso, ya que eso era algo típico de una chica ¿no es cierto? Al final, pague todo con mi tarjeta, y fui corriendo a casa a probarme todo.

Durante el resto de la semana, Mike, no dejaba de hablar del viaje, aquello me molestaba un par de veces, pero me alegraba de que estuviera entusiasmado.

2 días antes del viaje, Mike me había invitado a salir como casi todas las noches, pero esta noche fue diferente, porque en esta cena, él me había besado. Aquello no lo vi venir pero, no podía rechazarlo de una manera tan fea, no al menos si íbamos a ir juntos de vacaciones. Así que para arreglar las cosas un poco, le dije que me diera un poco de tiempo, que esperara que terminaran las vacaciones, para ver cómo nos iba juntos. El acepto, y pareció conforme con la respuesta, porque no era un no definitivo.

El día al fin había llegado, iba a pasar por Mike a su casa a las 11 de la mañana, él me dijo que estaría listo a esa hora. Yo ya tenía todo empacado y listo. No sé si era la emoción, pero me esforcé demasiado en arreglarme.

-espero que te caiga bien tanya, ella es mi mejor amiga, y realmente me gustaría que pudieras llevarte bien con ella – le dije con la esperanza de que la timidez no le ganara.

-vas a ver que si bella, todo va a salir bien te lo prometo, no te voy a fallar. - aquellas palabras me tranquilizaron. De verdad confiaba en él.

Volví a poner turning page en el estéreo. Ya llevaba como 10 veces que la repetía.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa canción bella? – me pregunto Mike, desconcentrándome de la canción.

- bueno pues no lo sé, la letra es la que siempre me ha gustado, es irónico, porque nunca me eh enamorado de verdad, pero siento que me llega al corazón. Me gusta.

Después de esas palabras Mike dejó que escuchara mi música a gusto y no volvió a hablar.

Me estacione enfrente de la casa de tanya. Y Mike como yo lo había hecho en mi momento, abrió sus ojos como platos y yo solo pude reírme por eso.

-¿es hermosa cierto?- le pregunte al ver que de verdad estaba sorprendido.

- esto no es una casa, ¡es una mansión! – Mike bajo del auto, y me ayudo con las maletas.

-¡Bella!, qué bueno volver a verte amiga, creí que ya me estabas evadiendo eeh – me reí pero no por "su chiste", sino porque en cierto momento era verdad.

-te extrañe muchísimo tanya, me alegro volver a verte, y me emociona tanto que pasemos todo el verano juntas – las 2 nos abrazamos muy fuertemente y luego me soltó para voltear a ver a Mike.

-así que tú eres el famoso Mike, mucho gusto, me llamo tanya –

-mucho gusto tanya, tienes una hermosa casa –

-no eres el primero que me lo dice – ante aquel comentario de tanya, los 3 empezamos a reír.

Cuando dejamos las maletas en nuestras habitaciones, bajamos con tanya a la sala, nos sentamos un rato a platicar mientras Mike veía un poco de televisión. No me había percatado de que Edward no estaba en la habitación hasta que vi una fotografía de tanya y el juntos. Él realmente seguía tan guapo como lo recordaba. Entonces fue como si tanya me hubiese leído la mente.

-Edward, fue a comprar algunas cosas de comer, ya sabes para que podamos estar a gusto, no ha de tardar en regresar. – no sé porque pero sus palabras me tranquilizaron.

De repente se escuchó un auto estacionarse enfrente de la casa y supe que él había llegado. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, estaba nerviosa, pero realmente no tenía porque.

Entonces, cuando lo vi entrar por esa puerta, justo en ese momento, supe que… todos mis esfuerzos se habían ido al diablo en un segundo, no pude evitar volver a perderme en aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Aquella confusión había regresado a mí de nuevo, y todas mis fuerzas, habían desaparecido.

-bella – dijo Edward, con una voz sorpresiva. Y aquello se me hizo extraño, porque él sabía perfectamente que yo llegaría. Al momento en que dijo mi nombre, no pude evitar sonreír, y ahí me di cuenta de otra cosa más. Aquel entusiasmo por la ropa, por arreglarme tanto, había sido por él, porque quería verme bien para él. Todo este tiempo, mi subconsciente se estuvo preparando para solamente para él.


	4. Chapter 4

**hola :) **

**bueno... aqui les dejo otro capitulo, me alegra saber que ya lo ponen en favoritos... ahora tambien, me gustaria saber que opinan de ella ... y puesss... manden reviews :3**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: "¿SENTIMIENTOS MUTUOS?"

**_"la música es tu amiga, pero a veces puede ser traicionera"_**

-hola… – le conteste inmediatamente, con el corazón agitado y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste para avisarme que ya habían llegado tanya?, me hubiese apurado un poco más - dijo el sonriendo.

-bueno, porque en realidad acaban de llegar, apenas han subido sus cosas a la habitación – contesto tanya, con la voz entusiasmada.

-¿Cómo has estado bella?, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, creí que ya no querías volver a vernos – se rió por su comentario, y aquella risa fue como música para mis oídos. Me estaba hipnotizando cada vez más.

- pues ya vez, eh regresado, y espero que pasemos muy bien las vacaciones juntos – al decir eso, él se acercó a darme un pequeño abrazo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara más todavía, si eso era posible.

- y tu… debes de ser "Mike" ¿cierto? – pregunto, cuando termino de soltarme.

-sí, y tú eres… - le dijo Mike ofreciéndole la mano.

-me llamo Edward – ambos se estrecharon la mano y de ahí, Edward, se dirigió a la cocina con varias bolsas en la mano.

- bueno pues bella, hoy quiero ir a bailar, ¿te gustaría? O prefieres dejarlo para otro día – me pregunto tanya después de unos segundos de silencio.

- me encantaría. De una vez te digo, en estas vacaciones tu mandas, así que tú dime a donde vamos y te sigo – le dedique una sonrisa, y ella me respondió con una igual.

- entonces perfecto, nos vamos a las 9 de la noche, así que busca una ropa linda, hay que lucirnos en la pista – ella de verdad estaba feliz con la idea.

- muy bien, pero… apenas son las 3 de la tarde.

- entonces ¿tú no comes? Vamos Bella, no te la vas a pasar 6 horas en arreglarte verdad. Además te puedo apostar a que no han comido nada.

- eso es cierto – dijo Mike con un poco de voz "humorística".

-¿Ya ves bella? Ven, vamos a la cocina. Edward va a asar carnes, ya sabes cómo es el. Siempre demasiado modesto, jajá – me reí ante sus palabras. Aquello me hizo recordar, la vez que cocino para mí y como se había ofendido por pensar que no era digo de la cocina.

- de acuerdo vamos.

Al entrar a la cocina, llegaron los recuerdos a mí, como si apenas hubiese sido ayer cuando hable con Edward en aquella mesa. Al llegar aquellos recuerdos a mi mente, saque una sonrisa sin darme cuenta, pero para mi suerte nadie lo había notado.

Había una puerta de cristal, que te llevaba directo al jardín, y Edward estaba ahí, prendiendo el asador. Creo que estaba demasiado concentrado, porque cuando tanya abrió la puerta, el dio un pequeño salto y volteo hacia nosotros.

-no los oí entrar, lo siento. – estaba un poco aturdido.

- ¿en que estabas pensando mi amor? – le pregunto tanya, ahora a lado de él.

- solamente… observaba el humo detenidamente.

-¿estabas meditando o algo por el estilo? – Edward parecía no querer hablar en esos momentos, pero de nuevo le contesto.

-si… algo así, mmm…. Ya casi está listo el asador, ¿Por qué no vas sacando la carne de una vez?

- lo que tú digas mi amor. Bella siéntate ahora regreso.

Ahí en el jardín había una mesa con 4 sillas y encima tenía una sombrilla, tome asiento y Mike me siguió, él estaba hablando por teléfono, pero no estaba prestando atención a eso. Me preocupaba que Edward estuviera de esa manera, ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿De verdad tanya no se daba cuenta de que Edward se encontraba mal? Era tan extraño, el hace apenas unos minutos se encontraba bien. Decidí sacarle algo de plática para ver si podía animarlo un poco, no iba a ser descortés de mi parte porque Mike estaba al teléfono, así que me levante y me acerque a él.

-hola.

-hola bella, tanto tiempo ¿cierto?, tanya ya había pensado que tal vez tú ya no querías volver a verla y se puso demasiado triste, es por eso que está muy alegre hoy. La verdad yo también me alegro de volver a verte, aquella mañana, me sentí muy cómodo hablando contigo. – cuando dijo eso, sentí que algo invadía mi cuerpo, esas palabras me habían llevado a otro mundo. Él sonrió y eso me alegro.

- sí, fue muy agradable. Y no creas que se me ha olvidado que pintas, la verdad no puedo olvidar aquella habitación llena de tus cuadros. Era realmente hermoso.

- ¿te digo un secreto?, tanya nunca ha entrado ahí. No lo sé, me gusta que ese sea un lugar privado para mí, y por eso le pedí, que no entrara.

-entonces… perdón, seguro que te molesto que yo haya entrado, de verdad, no fue mi intención.

-bella, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito, y eh de admitir, que me gusto que entraras ahí, tus comentarios me hacen feliz, gracias. – él sonrió de oreja a oreja, entonces supe que había logrado que se olvidara de lo que lo había hecho estar triste hace unos minutos.

-¿enserio tanya, nunca ha entrado a esa habitación?

-bueno si, un par de veces pero, no siento que ella se emocione demasiado, es por eso que le ahorro la molestia de sentirse comprometida. La quiero mucho bella, pero siento que somos como el agua y el aceite. Es por eso que siento, que es una cajita de sorpresas. – me mostro una sonrisa a medias, y volvió a concentrarse en el asador. Este ya había prendido, pero tanya aun no llegaba con la carne.

-¿y tanya? – le pregunte. Cambiando de tema.

-bella, eres muy despistada. Voltea – le hice caso y vi que tanya estaba sentada con Mike, parecían muy a gusto platicando. No podía creer que tanya haya entrado y yo no me hubiese dado cuenta.

-tanya – le dije haciéndole señas para que se acercara con nosotros.

-¿porque no avisaste que habías entrado?

- estaban conversando muy bien, y yo no quería interrumpirlos, además quise conocer un poco más a Mike, es muy simpático y amable.

-bueno pues, me voy a verlo. Me dio gusto hablar contigo Edward. – me di media vuelta y me fui hacia la mesa con Mike.

-Mike, lo siento te he dejado solo, pero… como vi que hablabas por teléfono, decidí dejarte para que pudieras hablar a gusto. – realmente ese no era el motivo por el que lo había dejado, pero si le decía la verdad muy probablemente se enojaría.

- no te preocupes bella, tu amiga tanya me hizo la plática y la verdad es muy simpática.

-si lo sé, por eso la quiero. Por cierto, ¿tienes hambre? – Mike se rió y eso me hizo deducir que si tenía hambre.

-pues… si, pero no quiero presionar, además, estoy disfrutando muy bien del ambiente.

- qué bueno que estés a gusto, no se te olvide que al rato saldremos, espero que te pongas guapo.

-bella, ya soy guapo – los 2 reímos a carcajadas, realmente me la pasaba bien con Mike, pero del "bien" no pasaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo más pase hablando con Mike, pero de repente tanya llego con unos platos a la mesa. Tenía un poco de ensalada y la carne ya preparada, se veía demasiado bien. Edward se sentó a lado de tanya, enfrente de mí.

-entonces, ¿qué tal sabe bella? – me pregunto Edward, ofreciéndome un vaso de refresco.

-sabes perfectamente que cocinas muy bien, ¿para qué quieres tantos halagos?

-bella, es Edward, no esperes otra cosa de el – todos empezamos a reír, la "modestia" de Edward era algo básico de él.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche cuando acabamos de comer, todos subimos a arreglarnos para ir a donde sea que nos quería llevar tanya. Me puse un vestido de color azul rey. Este se amarraba por el cuello dejando una curva en V, llegaba a mis muslos y se podría decir que estaba casi del mismo tamaño que el vestido rojo que use en la reunión de ex compañeros. Me puse unas zapatillas plateadas y una pulsera con varios dijes que sonaban al momento de mover mi muñeca. Me deje el cabello suelto. Y como siempre, me puse sombra y brillo en los labios.

Cuando salí de la habitación, me di cuenta que fui la primera en acabar, me senté en la sala a esperar que los demás bajaran. Para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua. Él ya estaba listo, se había puesto unos jeans azules, y una camisa rojo vino, realmente se veía como un Dios. Me levante para poder verlo mejor y entonces el hablo.

-Bella… te ves… te ves muy bien, realmente, te ves hermosa – Él me sonrió y pude sentir como llegaba la sangre a mis mejillas, no sabía que responderle, realmente estaba muy avergonzada.

-gracias, tú también luces muy bien.

-¿y Mike? – me pregunto con una voz diferente que no entendía

-creo que esta, arreglándose o algo así – ambos empezamos a reír. Nos sentamos juntos en el sofá y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-tienes que concederme aunque sea una canción bella, porque si esta noche no bailo contigo, me enojare bastante jajá.

-pues lo mismo digo, sería ilegal si no logro bailar contigo – hice una cara fingida de horror, y él se rió por lo bajo.

-y… ese tal Mike, ¿es tu novio?

-En realidad no, es un buen amigo, pero no estoy enamorada de él.

-¿y el de ti? – ahora había puesto una cara más seria

-bueno… el, sí está enamorado de mí, pero él sabe perfectamente que yo no siento lo mismo.

-entonces, ¿Por qué insiste tanto?, si sabe que tú no lo quieres.

-no lo sé, supongo que de verdad me quiere, y le agradezco por eso.

-entonces ¿piensas dejar que él te siga enamorando?... Eso es… - antes de que el pudiera terminar, yo le conteste a la defensiva.

-¿hay algún problema en eso?

-bueno…. –

-ya estoy listo bella, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Mike, interrumpiendo nuestra platica.

-sí, solo falta que tanya baje – le dije ahora de espaldas a Edward.

-aquí estoy, ya estoy lista para irnos. – ella realmente se había arreglado muy bien, tenía un vestido, del mismo largo que el mío, de tirantes y de color negro, acompañado con un collar de perlas y unas zapatillas negras. Se veía hermosa.

-¡wow!, tanya, te ves preciosa.

-gracias amiga, tú también te ves muy linda, pero bueno… ¿nos vamos?

Todos subimos al auto de tanya. Durante el camino, todos estuvimos en silencio, de vez en cuando, Mike sacaba una pregunta al azar para que contestara, pero mis respuestas eran muy cortas.

Cuando al fin llegamos, debo de admitir que el lugar era muy lindo, demasiado luminoso y con la música a todo volumen. Había una barra de tragos, y varias mesas VIP. Todo era espectacular y el ambiente, era mejor. Nos sentamos en una mesa VIP casi hasta el final del salón.

-bueno chicos, es hora de divertirnos, ¿bella, vienes a bailar conmigo?

-claro vamos, ¿vienes con nosotras Mike? – le pregunte para no ser descortés. El solo asintió y se levantó - ¿y tú Edward? ¿Quieres venir?

-no, me quedare aquí un rato, tal vez más al rato, mientras, pediré un trago. ¿Quieren que les pida algo? – tanya, le pidió una margarita, Mike, le pidió una cerveza y yo, simplemente para conocer sus gustos le dije que iba a tomar lo que él tomaba. Edward solo soltó una pequeña risa como si estuviese riendo de un chiste privado.

Tanya, Mike y yo estuvimos bailando canciones movidas, realmente me estaba divirtiendo, pero de mi mente no podía salir el, necesitaba concentrarme lo más que pudiera para no pensarlo.

Cuando tanya se cansó al fin, decidimos ir a sentarnos. Entonces ahí estaba Edward, sentado tomando un vaso de… ¿¡Tequila!? Y ahora entendía porque se reía, no iba a poder tomar eso, el tequila definitivamente no era lo mío, podría apostar que con tan solo 3 vasitos de eso, yo ya empezaría a decir incoherencias.

Nos sentamos con la respiración un poco agitada y entonces Edward me acerco mi vaso.

-tu dijiste que ibas a tomar lo que yo tomara, así que… aquí esta – el arrimo el vaso hacía mí, y empezó a reír, al ver mi cara de horror. De verdad, eso me iba a dejar hasta los suelos. Vacile un instante y tome el vaso. Todos parecían atentos a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, entonces, tome el tequila de un solo trago. Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. No iba a permitir que Robert se burlara de mí.

-¡Bella!, si sigues así, en menos de 1 hora estarás como la primera vez que fuiste a la casa – dijo tanya, y Edward empezó a reír por eso. De repente, la música cambio drásticamente de, movida a lenta, y me di cuenta de que era tiempo de las canciones de amor.

Algo raro estaba pasando, parecía un mundo paralelo porque, jamás me espere eso de él.

-bueno, les propongo algo. Ya que es una cita doble, que les parece si para conocernos mejor, bailamos una de estas canciones, pero con un intercambio de parejas, claro que si no quieren no. – yo no podía creer que haya dicho eso, de verdad deseaba poder bailar con él una de estas canciones, pero como algo más que amigos. "¿_pero en qué demonios éstas pensando?"_

-¡de acuerdo!, me parece estupendo. ¡Vamos! – dijo tanya, agarrando del brazo a Mike, llevándolo a la pista de baile.

-¿me concede esta pieza, señorita Isabella? – sus palabras se me hicieron hermosas. El estiro su mano, ofreciéndola a mí, y yo la tome.

Caminamos hacía la pista sin decir ni una sola palabra, estábamos tomados de la mano, y eso me hizo feliz. Cuando llegamos a la pista, él se volteó para quedar enfrente de mí, me tomo por la cintura con sus 2 brazos acercándome un poco más a él. Se soltó de mi cintura y agarro mis manos para subirlas a sus hombros, de nuevo tomo mi cintura, y empezamos a movernos de lado a lado, lentamente. Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos y por un momento pensé que el sentía lo mismo que yo. No sé qué canción estaba sonando, estaba totalmente perdida, hasta que el empezó a cantarla en un susurro.

_No sé, que tienen tus ojos. No sé, Qué tiene tu boca, _

_Que dominan mis antojos, Y a mi sangre vuelve loca._

_No sé, como fui a quererte. Ni como te fui adorando, _

_Me siento morir mil veces, cuando no te estoy amando._

_De noche cuando me acuesto, a dios le pido olvidarte, _

_Y al amanecer despierto, Tan solo, para adorarte_.

Mientras el cantaba palabra por palabra, me miraba a los ojos fijamente, y en ese momento, sentí que a mi alrededor ya no había nada ni nadie, solo estábamos él y yo, pero tuve que detener esa fantasía ahora mismo porque si no, la locura se iba a apoderar de mí, y no sabía a qué grado podía llegar. Podía jurar que la canción la estaba cantando para mí, entonces me di cuenta de que la locura ya había llegado, así que me detuve de una buena vez. La canción termino, y él seguía mirándome a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra, ya habíamos dejado de bailar, pero nos quedamos ahí, inmóviles en la pista.

-Edward… estemm, ya acabo la canción, ¿nos vamos? – realmente lo que quería era quedarme ahí pero no podía dejar que mis neuronas me vencieran.

-sí, perdón, me perdí por un segundo, me estoy volviendo loco Isabella, ¡loco! – se agarró la cabeza con las 2 manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, no entiendo.

-Bella, por favor, no me hagas contestarte con algo que no te va a gustar, así que, no me hagas preguntas, no ahora. – sus palabras me preocuparon, y tenía que saber que le pasaba sí o sí.

Mire hacía donde estaban Mike y tanya y parecían divertirse. Así que le dije a Edward que subiéramos, necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco.

-Edward, cuéntame lo que sea, confía en mi – le dije tocando su mano. Al principio pensé que la quitaría pero, fue todo lo contrario. Él puso su otra mano encima de la mía.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te lo explico?, si te lo digo, me odiaras por el resto de tu vida, pensaras que soy una basura y al final, me quedare sin nada. – aquellas palabras, no lograba descifrarlas, ¿A qué grado llegaba aquello que no quería decirme?

-Edward, confía en mí, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, quiero que me lo cuentes, no guardes tus sentimientos.

-Bella, prométeme, que no te enojaras, y yo te lo diré todo. Pero tienes que prometerlo. – dijo con la voz alterada

-lo prometo, no te preocupes, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Espere un buen rato a que él contestara, parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para hablar.

-Bella…. Yo… me estoy… enamorando de ti como un estúpido.

Ante aquellas palabras, me quede como una estatua en shock. No sabía si estar feliz o sentirme miserable por aquella noticia que cambiaba todo mi mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**hola :) **

**bueno... aqui les dejo otro capitulo... manden reviews :3**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: "LA TENTACIÓN DEL ENGAÑO"

**_"dicen que debes luchar por el amor. Pero, si ese amor es imposible, ¿qué puedes hacer al respecto?"_**

Y yo, ¿Qué le respondía?

¿Que también estaba como una idiota por él?

De verdad estaba perdiendo todos los sentidos, ahora que sabía esto, necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas. Lo mejor, iba a ser que me fuera de ahí de una buena vez, antes de que esto llegara demasiado lejos.

-Edward, yo… tú, debes de estar confundido. Es imposible, es solo una confusión de tu mente, de eso estoy segura, tu amas a tanya, es tu novia y mi mejor amiga. – el alzo la cabeza y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Bella, aquel primer día que te conocí, no sé lo que me paso. Sentía algo que nunca había sentido. Una emoción invadía mi cuerpo, pero no sabía explicármelo. Cuando te fuiste, me dije lo mismo que tú me acabas de decir, que tal vez solo estaba confundido, que era una estupidez de mi parte. Por eso, me alegre que tú no pudieras venir cada vez que te invitaba tanya a la casa. Con el tiempo, "pensé" que ya había regresado a la realidad y que realmente no sentía nada por ti. Pero cuando te vi de nuevo, sabía que realmente ya no tenía marcha atrás, todo ese tiempo alejado de ti, no me sirvió de nada. Bella entiende que ahora estoy perdido, perdido por ti, y por más que quiero, no puedo evitarlo. Me siento un miserable por hacerle esto a tanya. Yo la quiero, pero nunca la eh amado. Bella, perdóname. – ante aquellas palabras, agacho la mirada y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

En ese momento, me invadieron unas ganas de consolarlo, y que él me consolara a mí, porque yo me sentía igual de miserable que él. No pude evitarlo y lo abrace, lo abrace con todos las fuerzas que pude. Ese abrazo fue diferente, muy diferente, e hizo que me sintiera en mi propio mundo, donde nadie podía hacerme daño y todo era felicidad. El seguía con las manos en la cara y se maldecía una y otra vez.

-Edward, tranquilízate ya. Tanya, llegara en cualquier momento y no te puede ver así, por favor cálmate. Te prometo que hablaremos después, pero ahora tranquilízate. – al pasar unos minutos, él había parado los sollozos y eso me tranquilizo.

-Bella – dijo con la voz ronca – ¿Qué es lo quieres hablar?, ya te lo eh dicho todo

-¿Cómo? – le pregunte confundida

-Sí, tú me dijiste que me calmara, que hablaríamos luego, pero yo ya no tengo más que decir.

-Edward, yo si necesito hablar contigo, debes de entender que esto no es algo que se pueda olvidar, y es algo más grave de lo que tú piensas – necesitaba decirle todo, así como él lo había hecho, y de una u otra forma, tendríamos que alejarnos a partir de ahora.

Me separe de él y tome mi distancia, nos quedamos callados un buen rato, y él no me volvió a hacer otra pregunta. Cuando llego tanya, la seriedad no se podía ocultar, todo estaba demasiado tenso en ese lugar. Decidí sentarme a lado de Mike, empecé a hacerle platica para poderme olvidar del asunto un rato.

Tenía miedo de contarle todo a Edward. ¿Qué pasaría si le decía que yo igual sentía lo mismo?

Durante el tiempo que nos quedamos ahí, tanya y yo bailamos solo un par de canciones, luego solamente éramos Mike y yo, pero Edward no volvió a bailar durante toda la noche.

Al llegar a casa, tanya se despidió de nosotros, porque dijo que estaba muy cansada, y subió a su habitación con Edward junto a ella. Yo me despedí de Mike, y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Yo me puse una pijama y me acosté, pero no podía dormir. Tenía un rollo de reflexiones en mi cabeza. Realmente lo amaba, y ya no había nada que pudiera detener mis sentimientos hacía él, pero no iba a traicionar a tanya de esa manera. Ella era mi mejor amiga, y no podía hacerle esto.

Me canse de estar moviéndome de un lado a otro en la cama sin poder dormir, y decidí bajar a la cocina. Todo estaba a oscuras, así que al momento de prender la luz de la cocina, me llego de golpe y entrecerré mis ojos. Poco a poco se fueron adaptando a la luz, y cuando al fin pude ver bien, ahí estaba él, sentado con las manos apoyadas en la mesa. No sabía qué hacer. Él no me había visto entrar, así que tenía la oportunidad de salir. Pero de repente, supe que el sí sabía que había alguien ahí, porque pudiera ser que estaba perdido, pero no idiota como para no darse cuenta de que habían prendido la luz. Entonces respire hondo, y me acerque a él.

-¿no puedes dormir?

-bella, no sabía que eras tú – me contesto con la voz triste.

-¿quieres hablar ahora?, o prefieres hacerlo otro día, tal vez ahora no te sientas muy bien – le dije con la esperanza de que me dijera que sí y yo pudiera irme tranquila, sin darle una explicación.

-no, dímelo ahora, no hay nadie que nos pueda interrumpir, y quiero saber qué es eso que me tienes que decir. Aunque ya he de suponer que es – esas últimas palabras hicieron que me pusiera más nerviosa.

-e… ¿enserio?, y… ¿Qué crees que es?

-tú, me odias, lo sé. Jamás debí haberte dicho eso.

Si supiera que era todo lo contrario. Pero ahora mismo se lo diría. Me arme de valor, respire hondo, y hable.

-Edward, yo… ah, bueno pues… ¡dios!, es tan difícil decir esto. – tuve que sentarme, porque sabía que si no lo hacía muy probablemente mis piernas flaquearían en ese instante.

-Edward, yo no puedo enojarme contigo por lo que dijiste hace unas horas. Porque yo… estoy en la misma situación que tu – al decir eso, el pareció confundirse más. – yo también… yo también estoy enamorada de ti. No sé cómo pasó, pero me odio por esto. Se lo que te está pasando, yo al igual que tú, me siento igual de culpable. Esto no se lo merece ella, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estas en mi mente a cada segundo.

Me sentía con un alivio dentro de mí, pero a la vez estaba muy nerviosa al pensar cuál sería su respuesta. El solo volteo hacía mí y se levantó de la silla, se acercó lentamente observando sus pasos, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí, alzo la mirada. Me observo a los ojos por un buen rato, y al final dio el último paso para que ya no hubiese distancia entre nosotros. Me tomo de la mano y la subió a su pecho. Al haber tocado su cuerpo, me subió una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi corazón empezara a latir muy rápidamente.

-Bella, nunca pensé enamorarme, de la manera en que todos decían que era el amor. Yo a tanya la quiero, pero nunca paso de eso. Contigo… contigo es diferente, siento que me pierdo en otro mundo, que nada existe a mí alrededor, solo tú. Esto que me acabas de decir, es algo que jamás me hubiese imaginado, me siento… feliz. Feliz porque sé que tú también me quieres, y ahora menos que nunca, pienso alejarme de ti. – sonaba con una voz, calmada y apagada a la vez.

Yo no sé qué se proponía con esto. La única razón por la que le había confesado mis sentimientos, era para que pudiéramos encontrar una solución y no hablarnos más, o al menos lo menos posible.

Me tomo la otra mano, y la acerco a su mejilla. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba tenerlo conmigo, probar el sabor de sus labios. La tentación que él me provocaba al acercarme más a él, era eso, una tentación. Era una estúpida, pero… no pude más, me iba a arrepentir demasiado por esto, pero por ahora, todo se me había olvidado. Quite mis 2 manos de su mejilla y su pecho, y las enrede en su cabello, acercándolo a mí y así, poder besarlo. Vacile un momento, y después roce suavemente su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua. El tembló ante aquel contacto al igual que yo. Me tomo de la cintura con ambas manos, mientras nuestras bocas danzaban sin control. Me estaba volviendo loca, pero sus labios tenían un hermoso sabor, algo que no podía explicar. Soltó mi cintura, para después agarrar mis 2 piernas y enroscarlas en su cintura, mientras me llevaba directo hacía la mesa y me seguía besando. Cuando me asentó ahí, yo todavía seguía con mis piernas enroscadas a su cintura, era algo que no podía parar, sentía la necesidad de cocerme a su cuerpo y jamás despegarme de él. De repente y sin pensarlo, empecé a desabotonarle la camisa. El metió sus hermosas manos dentro de mi blusa, pude sentir sus cálidas manos en mi espalda. Se detuvo un momento para quitar todo con brusquedad de la mesa, me acostó ahí y el quedo encima de mí. Se quitó la camisa, y pude ver su hermoso cuerpo marcado, era tan perfecto. Me quito la blusa de una manera que no pude entender, empezó a mordisquear mi hombro, bajando con su boca los tirantes de mi sujetador y después me lo quito completamente, mi cuerpo estaba preparado para entregarse a él, pero mi mente decía que estaba mal. Empezó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos y lo toco muy suavemente aquello hizo que se me escapara un gemido de los labios. Supe que estaba llegando muy lejos y no podía permitírmelo.

-¡detente! – le dije con la voz agitada.

Instintivamente, tape mi cuerpo con mis brazos, no quería que me viera así, aunque ya lo había hecho, pero no terminaba siendo lo mismo.

-lo siento bella, yo…. ¡Dios… me vuelves loco Isabella, loco! – espero unos minutos para que se calmara nuestras respiraciones.

-Edward, ¡entiéndelo! Esto no puede ser. Me duele, y ahora más porque sé que tú también me quieres, pero no podemos permitir que esto llegue más lejos.

Como pude me puse mi blusa y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, salí de la cocina y subí a mi habitación. Cuando me encerré en ella, me envolví entre sabanas, y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mí. Estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no era lo peor. Aún lo necesitaba a mi lado, aún quería que estuviese conmigo, lo necesita entre mis brazos. Había traicionado a tanya, de la peor manera que pude hacerlo. Ahora si ya podía irme directo al infierno.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que por fin logre cerrar los ojos, e inconscientemente, me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, poco a poco fui recordando lo que paso anoche. No quería bajar a la sala, tenía miedo de encontrarme con él en ese mismo momento. Aunque sabía perfectamente, que tendría que salir de la habitación en algún momento. Pensé en esperarme unas 2 horas más en lo que planeaba como iba a afrontar aquello, pero todos mis "planes" se fueron abajo cuando alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿bella?, ¿estás bien?, ya son las 12 de la tarde, ¿puedo pasar? –

¿Las 12?, entonces de verdad me había dormido demasiado tarde, estaba perdida en el tiempo.

-si… estoy bien tanya, solo que amanecí, un poco cansada. Me siento un poco mal, pero estoy segura de que muy pronto se me quitara. Ahora salgo – mi voz sonaba apagada y ronca.

-¿segura que te encuentras bien?

-sí, no te preocupes, solo me doy un baño y bajo.

-de acuerdo, ¿tienes hambre?, le puedo decir a Edward que te prepare algo. – al oír su nombre, mi cuerpo flaqueo y mis manos subieron hasta mi cabeza. Ella se estaba preocupando por mí, y yo como una miserable la había traicionado.

-no, no tengo hambre, no por ahora. Gracias tanya.

Oí como bajaba las escaleras y yo me levante de la cama, para entrar al baño, tome una toalla, y llene la tina. El agua estaba demasiado caliente, como para quemarme la piel, pero no sentía demasiado la temperatura del agua. Solo sentía que me ayudaba perfectamente a tranquilizarme, pero solo físicamente, porque mentalmente estaba destrozada.

No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en el agua, pero cuando salí, mis dedos estaban arrugados como pasas.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de bajar, me preocupaba verlo, no podía verlo a la cara. Ni a él, ni a tanya. Me arme de valor como pude y baje lentamente las escaleras. Mike estaba viendo la televisión con tanya. Pero él…. ¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

**ojala les haya gustado... comenten que les parecio este capi?**

**abi... **


	6. Chapter 6

**hola :) **

**bueno... aqui les dejo otro capitulo... manden reviews :3**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: "LA TEORIA DEL AMOR"

**_"Al amor nunca lo subestimes, si es algo que no puedes evitar. No intentes evitarlo"_**

En parte me hacía feliz que él no estuviera aquí, pero sabía que en cualquier momento lo vería. Corrijo, no me hacía feliz, pero me quitaba un peso de encima.

Al bajar completamente las escaleras, tanya me dio un fuerte abrazo y lo acompaño con un "felicidades". ¿Pero qué demonios me había perdido?, entonces recordé que detrás de todo este alboroto que estaba en mi cabeza. Hoy, era mi cumpleaños. ¡Genial!. Ahora me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que se había acordado de mi cumpleaños?, no recuerdo haberlo mencionado en ningún momento, solamente en la preparatoria pero… eso ya había sido desde hace mucho.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que era tu cumpleaños? – exigió Mike con el ceño fruncido.

-bueno, para serte sincera, ni siquiera yo me acordaba de mi cumpleaños. La verdad es que no sé cómo se acordó tanya.

-yo lo recuerdo todo, además, jamás olvide tu cumpleaños porque es el mismo día del aniversario de mis papas – ella sonrío, y me volvió a dar un último abrazo.

Me jalo del brazo y me llevo directo hacía la cocina. Entonces, para mi mala suerte, ahí estaba el, y tenía un pastel de compañía. No pude mirarlo a los ojos, tenía demasiada vergüenza.

-felicidades bella – me dijo con la voz seria.

-gracias, amm… tanya, no tenías por qué hacer esto – cuando le dije aquello, no pude verla a la cara.

-bella, eres mi amiga, y por ti haría cualquier cosa – de acuerdo, aquellas palabras se volvieron mi propio infierno.

Durante todo el día, ella me estuvo consintiendo. Me llevaron a comer, y Edward se excusó diciendo que se sentía un poco mal. Aunque yo sabía perfectamente que no le pasaba nada. Las horas me iban comiendo, conforme pasaba el tiempo. Parecía que la culpa pesaba más cada vez, haciendo que la respiración se entrecortara.

1 mes…. Un mes había pasado ya desde que Edward y yo… desde aquel contacto entre nosotros. No volvimos a estar a solas, ya que lo esquivaba cada vez que podía pasar eso. Solo cruzábamos unas cuantas palabras, pero eran secas. Aquello me destrozaba el alma, porque yo lo amaba, pero él era prohibido para mí.

Tanya cada vez se apegaba más a mí, y yo trate de no verme tan distante para que no pensara nada malo de mí.

Mike hacía apenas 2 semanas, en una cena como cualquier otra, me agarro desprevenida y me pidió que sea su novia. No sabía que contestarle. Edward me miraba con ojos de tristeza, pero él debía de entenderlo de una buena vez, así que le dije que sí. Me sentía aún más miserable, porque sabía que le había dicho que si a Mike, solo para poder olvidar a Edward.

Disimulábamos felicidad, con nuestras respectivas parejas. Salimos otro par de veces a bailar, pero ahora solo bailaba con Mike o con tanya.

No había noche que no pensara en él, en aquel día donde estuve a punto de ser suya, en donde por un momento perdí la cabeza completamente. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos cada vez que pensaba en él. Era imposible olvidarlo por más que intentara, me era inútil.

Los peores momentos que pasaba, era cuando tanya me contaba, como Edward la hacía suya. Me moría de celos tan solo de pensarlo, y por un instante me hubiese gustado ser yo, la que estuviese en su lugar.

Ya solo faltaba 1 mes para poder irme de nuevo y no volver a verlo nunca. Todo este tiempo se me haría una eternidad, pero debía aguantarlo.

Eran las 12 de la noche, mis manos sudaban y mis mejillas temblaban. De nuevo había soñado con él y la culpa me mataba. Decidí ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza un rato. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, prendí la de la cocina y las luces me dieron un fuerte golpe en los ojos. Poco a poco mis ojos se acoplaron a la luz, entonces me serví el vaso de agua. Voltee hacía el jardín, todo parecía tranquilo, las luces de la alberca estaban prendidas y se veía hermoso. Al visualizarlo bien, me di cuenta de que había alguien en la alberca. El pánico entro en mí, no sabía qué hacer, entre la desesperación, tome solamente una sartén para poder defenderme, sentía que me veía como en una película, que estúpida. Abrí en silencio la puerta hacía el jardín y me acerque lentamente hacía la alberca, entonces, pude distinguir muy bien de quien era ese cuerpo.

-¿¡qué demonios haces aquí!? Te vas a congelar - había prometido no volver a hablarle, o al menos no a solas, pero, ahora si me había preocupado. Más bien, me había asustado.

-¡bella!, más bien, ¿tú qué haces aquí?, vete… quiero estar solo – me dijo con la voz apagada.

-¡no!, claro que no te voy a dejar aquí, salte de ahí ahora – mi voz había subido de volumen, pero el de verdad estaba loco. El pareció enojarse porque me contesto con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡Isabella vete! - ¿había perdido el juicio?

-bien. Ok está bien, si no entras a la casa es tu decisión, pero yo no te voy a dejar aquí solo… voy a entrar. – ahora yo era la que había perdido el juicio, pero me estaba desesperando.

-no hagas tonterías bella, entra ya – su voz sonaba más calmada, pero de nuevo tomo el mismo tono triste.

-¿tú hablas de tonterías?, mira donde estas – entonces me di cuenta, de que ni siquiera se había quitado la pijama. ¡Entro con todo y ropa!

Entonces, sin pensar las cosas en ese momento, me arme de valor, y de un salto entre a la alberca. Él se empezó a reír. Bueno, tan siquiera había quitado su cara de pocos amigos.

-estás loca Isabella swan. Sabes perfectamente que de todos modos no saldré – me valía un demonio si entraba o no, debía saber porque había hecho eso.

-n...no me im…imporrr…ta – el agua estaba demasiado helada y yo no dejaba de tiritar.

-bella, tu eres la que se va a congelar. No te preocupes por mí, ahora sal, yo entrare dentro de un buen rato.

-tu es… estas l… loco.

-bien, tu ganas, saldremos, pero solo porque te estas muriendo aquí mismo – el volvió a reír, y eso me enojo. Se estaba burlando de mí.

-bb…bien – ahora ya no sentía ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. El salió primero y luego me tendió su mano para que pudiera salir.

-ten, tapate – me dio una toalla y yo sin pensarlo me la puse. - ¿mejor?

-s… ssi – baje la mirada, no podía permitir volver a perderme en sus ojos.

-bella, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – hasta la pregunta era tonta.

-no te iba a dejar ahí solo. No es común bajar a las 12 de la noche y encontrar a un chico solo bañándose en una alberca – le dije sarcásticamente.

-vamos a entrar – me dijo dándose la vuelta. Yo lo seguí.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí? – tenía que saberlo.

-eso es cosa mía. Preocúpate por ti – de nuevo se había enojado.

-bien. Eso me ganó por tratar de ayudarte – me di la vuelta y avance hacía la sala. Entonces, una mano me detuvo del brazo.

-no… perdón. No debí gritarte, lo siento. No es tu culpa que yo…. Solo perdóname.

-está bien, si no quieres decirme que te pasa, no te voy a obligar. – me solté de su mano y volví a girarme. No me iba a quedar ahí a ver como terminaba todo.

-creo que será mejor que te esperes. Vas a mojar todo el camino. ¿Ya se te olvido que te diste un buen baño? - de nuevo volvió a reír, pero en un tono bajo para no hacer ruido.

-bien, tienes razón – me senté en uno de los bancos y no dije ni una sola palabra. Pasados unos minutos, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder subir a mi habitación. – bueno… me voy, buenas noches.

Subí a mi habitación muy lentamente para no hacer ruido. Todavía tenía demasiado frio, así que decidí darme un baño de agua caliente. Al terminar, me puse otro pijama y me envolví entre sabanas. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, hubiese sido mejor que él se quedara ahí y yo jamás me hubiese aventado a la alberca. A lo mejor la locura era contagiosa. No, ¿a quién quería engañar? Lo hice por él, porque de verdad me había preocupado, porque me dolía verlo triste, porque ahora él… era parte de mi vida, y ya no iba a poder sacarlo nunca más. Por más que quisiera, ya era inútil cualquier intento por olvidarlo. Me había tardado un buen rato en entenderlo, pero al fin lo entendí. En el amor no se manda, y tu corazón, siempre va a ganar ante tu mente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase meditando sobre aquello, pero de repente, escuche como alguien tocaba a mi puerta, cerré mis ojos haciendo que dormía.

-¿bella? ¿Ya estas dormida? – escuche su hermosa voz llenar toda mi habitación y abrí los ojos sin pensarlo.

-¿pasa algo? – le pregunte fingiendo la voz adormecida.

-perdón, no quería despertarte, me voy.

-¡no! - ¿Qué demonios había dicho? El entro paso por paso a mi habitación hasta quedar al borde de la cama.

-solo quería saber cómo estabas, no quiero que te de pulmonía por mi culpa.

-estoy bien, gracias – no tenía nada más que decir. Con él enfrente de mí, nunca me salían las palabras, al menos no coherentes.

-ok… entonces, me voy, descansa – él se dio media vuelta, y el valor salió de mí.

-te quiero – al salir esas palabras de mi boca, inmediatamente me arrepentí. El solo se quedó inmóvil sin decir ni una sola palabra. ¡Mierda! Lo había arruinado. Volvió a voltear hacía mi dirección.

-yo también te quiero – una media sonrisa salió de él y se fue.

¿Qué había sido eso? La verdad no importaba. Millones de emociones invadieron mi ser. Él me quería, y me lo confirmo. Aquella felicidad era inexplicable, ¡él me quería! Y yo también a él. El único problema era… que los 2 estábamos comprometidos y nadie lo cambiaria. No sé porque, pero ahora no me arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Aunque mi decisión de no volver a tocar ese tema con él, seguía en pie. No iba a lastimar a mi mejor amiga, ella lo amaba a él, al igual que yo, pero mis sentimientos no importaban, no en ese momento. Deseaba que fuera de mañana para poder volver a verlo, ahora ya no me molestaría, solo me haría feliz. Si poder verlo era suficiente para mí, entonces me conformaría con eso, pero ya no negaría más este amor que sentía por él.


	7. Chapter 7

**hola :) **

**bueno... mucho tiempo sin subir un capitulo, espero que este les guste y... cuidense **

* * *

CAPITULO 7 "ESCAPADAS EN SECRETO"

**_"todo aquel que no puede tener un amor feliz, correspondido o bien visto para la sociedad. Se harta de todo típico final feliz. Lo que no entienden, es que para llegar a ese final feliz, debes de luchar y hacer lo que sea posible"._**

Bella pov.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante con una felicidad inigualable, las ganas de verlo no eran posibles de esconder. Me levante rápidamente a darme un baño sin fijarme si el agua estaba helada o caliente. Me vestí rápidamente, pero escogiendo muy bien mi ropa, cepille mi cabello lentamente para que no se esponjara, me puse un poco de perfume. Cosa que nunca hacía, pero ahora me dio por hacerlo. Tome una bocanada fuerte de aire y salí. La sonrisa no se iba de mi rostro. Al bajar las escaleras, ahí estaba como siempre, tanya y Mike. Ellos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y eso me alegraba.

-buenos días amor – me dijo Mike dándome un beso en la mejilla. Aquello me incomodaba un poco, pero después de todo él era mi novio y no podía negarme a un beso de él.

-buenos días – le conteste con una sonrisa.

-hola bella, ¿dormiste bien? – me pregunto tanya con una taza de cereal en la mano.

-sí, muy bien gracias. ¿Ya desayunaron?

-bueno, ya sabes que siempre desayunamos temprano, pero si quieres te acompañamos en la mesa –

-no, gracias. Voy a ver que hay en la cocina, los dejó. – sabía perfectamente que él estaría en la cocina, así que era a propósito mi visita ahí.

Abrí la puerta y como pensaba, ahí estaba el de espaldas y como siempre cocinando. Algún miedo extraño se apodero de mí, pero de todos modos mis ansias de hablar con él, eran más grandes. Se volteó y me dedico una sonrisa.

-buenos días – me dijo con una voz completamente diferente a la de anoche.

-buenos días – yo también le sonreí y avance hacía la mesa.

-¿tienes hambre?

-sí, un poco – admití

-estaba cocinando un poco de huevos, ¿quieres comer conmigo? – la sonrisa no podía desaparecer de su cara. Y de la mía tampoco.

-de acuerdo – sirvió 2 platos en la mesa. Aquello realmente olía bien.

-¿Qué tal la pulmonía, te agarro fuerte? – el soltó una pequeña risa y yo lo seguí

-¿Qué pulmonía? ¿Bella, estas enferma? – pregunto tanya en la puerta de la cocina. Ambos empezamos a reír más fuerte.

-un… chiste privado – contesto Robert, reteniendo una risa.

-menos mal, creí que te sentías mal – tanya dejo el plato de cereal en el fregadero y volvió a salir hacía la sala.

-¿Qué tal está? – me pregunto después de que le diera un bocado.

-sabes perfectamente que siempre te sale bien todo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le dije arqueando mis cejas y una sonrisa.

-por 2 razones. Quería hacerte plática y porque me encanta que me alaguen – los 2 empezamos a reír.

-ya te lo dije, todo te sale bien – le confirme para que dejara de presumir que cocinaba mejor que yo.

-¿hasta mis besos? – aquella pregunta me dejo perpleja.

-aquí no… no hagas esto – le dije ahora un poco más seria.

Es verdad, lo quería, pero no podía dejar llevarme por esto, al menos no demasiado.

-lo siento… me… deje llevar, no lo pensé. Olvida que lo dije, ¿sí? – el volvió a sonreír como si lo hubiese olvidado y eso me tranquilizo.

-hoy…. ¿es tu cumpleaños cierto? – le dije para cambiar de tema.

-no me recuerdes que estoy un años más viejo – bufo

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-hoy cumplo 25 – dijo arqueando las cejas-

-hmm… no estás tan viejo – le dije con una sonrisa

-¿tu cuantos años cumpliste? – me pregunto.

-no creo que sea importante – le dije evadiéndolo.

-eso no es justo, yo ya te dije mi edad, ahora tu dime la tuya.

-tengo… tengo 22

-no veo porque tengas que avergonzarte, aun eres muy joven – si supiera que era porque yo creía que no era suficiente para él.

-gracias – fue lo único que pude decir

-¿terminaste? – baje la mirada a mi plato y estaba vació. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo acabe.

-sí, gracias – él recogió mi plato y lo llevo al fregadero.

Me levante de la mesa, aunque no quería irme tenía que hacerlo, ya que no tenía ni una excusa para quedarme. Salí a la sala y tanya me jalo del brazo sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué paso tanya? – le pregunte por tremendo sacudón que me dio

-necesito tu ayuda ¿si porfa? – hizo un pequeño puchero y eso me hizo reír.

-de acuerdo, dime – ella sonrió y prosiguió.

-necesito que te lleves a Robert. No lo sé, inventa alguna excusa, dile que necesitas ayuda o que quieres su opinión para algo. ¡No lo sé!, pero por favor llévatelo – aquella noticia no podía ser más feliz, y sin dudarlo le diría que sí.

-y ¿para qué? – le pregunte para no parecer tan desesperada

-es su cumpleaños te lo dije, y Mike se ha ofrecido a ayudarme. Te lo hubiese pedido a ti, pero no creo que seas muy fuerte o si – ella se empezó a reír y yo solo le sonreí.

-de acuerdo, veré que invento. ¿A qué horas tengo que llevármelo?

-ahora mismo. Hay bella, como se ve que no sabes cómo arreglar una fiesta cierto – me dio un pequeño empujón hacia la cocina y entre.

-¿Robert?, estemm… ¿será que me puedas acompañar al… centro comercial? - ¿centro comercial? ¿No se me pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor?

-¿quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto confundido.

-sí, bueno, necesito hacer algunas compras y pues… creo que algunas bolsas estarán pesadas – de acuerdo, era pésima para improvisar.

-¿y porque no le preguntas a Mike que lo haga? – pregunto ahora un poco más serio

-¿entonces, no quieres acompañarme? – aquellas palabras me dolieron.

-no es eso, es solo que… no importa, de acuerdo iré contigo – me sonrío con una sonrisa torcida. Amaba esa sonrisa. – y… ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

-ahora mismo – le sonreí. Por un momento pensé que no quería mi compañía.

Robert pov.

Bella, ya llevaba un mes sin hablarme, y yo… 1 mes desde que sentí por primera vez su cuerpo contra el mío. Cada noche me maldecía, por haberme dejado llevar ese momento. Gracias a eso, bella ya no me dirigía la palabra, y si lo hacía, era solamente por compromiso.

Ya era demasiado tarde, así que decidí darme un baño para poder descansar aunque sea un poco. Aunque, ya llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir como dios manda.

Siempre que cerraba mis ojos, venía a mi mente ella, sus ojos hermosamente achocolatados, su boca, su piel traslucida, su sonrisa, su cuerpo perfecto. _¡Basta! _me dije a mi mismo cuando de nuevo mi cuerpo había reaccionado al pensar en ella. Me metí a la tina, pero ni siquiera con eso, logre que mi cuerpo parara. Tanya ya estaba durmiendo, así que decidí salir con mucho cuidado. ¿A dónde iba? No lo sé, solo quería salir de allí por un rato. En mi mente aún estaba ella. Baje a la cocina, tome un poco de agua, pero no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, así que sin pensarlo me dirigí hacía el jardín. Necesitaba aire, espacio, tranquilidad. Cosa que no había tenido hace mucho tiempo. Pensé en sentarme un rato a escuchar el aire pasar, pero una parte de mí, agarro la locura y de un solo clavado me eche a la alberca. Lo hice por 2 razones: 1° necesitaba que mi cuerpo dejara de reaccionar ante las imágenes de mi cabeza. 2° hace tiempo que deje de pensar coherentemente sobre mis decisiones.

El agua estaba congelándome, Parecía que estaba a bajo 20° grados. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pensando en una tontería tras otra, pero me imagine que había sido el tiempo suficiente para que ahora ya no sintiera absolutamente nada de mi cuerpo.

-¿¡qué demonios haces aquí!? Te vas a congelar - aquella voz retumbo mis oídos, pero debía estar alucinando. Sin embargo voltee.

-¡bella!, más bien, ¿tú qué haces aquí?, vete… quiero estar solo – le dije confundido. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas de la noche aquí?

-¡no!, claro que no te voy a dejar aquí, salte de ahí ahora – su voz subió de tono y aquello me hizo enojar. Debía entender que quería estar solo.

-¡Isabella vete! – mi voz también subió de tono, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-bien. Ok está bien, si no entras a la casa es tu decisión, pero yo no te voy a dejar aquí solo… voy a entrar. – su voz tenía pánico, así que supuse que no lo haría.

-no hagas tonterías bella, entra ya – le dije para que supiera que no estaba comprometida a hacer nada.

-¿tú hablas de tonterías?, mira donde estas – era muy buen punto de su parte, pero yo tenía motivos para hacerlo, ella no.

No conteste nada más, esperando a que ella se fuera y lo olvidara todo. Escuche silencio casi por un minuto. Ella muy probablemente ya se había ido. Pero de repente sentí como unas gotas de agua pegaban a mi cara. ¿Estaba loca? Esa mujer era demasiado testaruda y cabezota.

-estás loca Isabella swan. Sabes perfectamente que de todos modos no saldré – le dije para que se rindiera de una vez por todas, pero no pude evitar reírme al ver como temblaba en el agua.

-n...no me im…imporrr…ta – ¿enserio? Se estaba muriendo de frio y… ¿no saldría?

-bella, tu eres la que se va a congelar. No te preocupes por mí, ahora sal, yo entrare dentro de un buen rato – no iba a permitir que ella siguiera ahí ni un solo instante.

-tu es… estas l… loco – al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ya éramos 2.

-bien, tu ganas, saldremos, pero solo porque te estas muriendo aquí mismo – otra risa salió de mi boca, no podía evitarlo.

-bb…bien – salí primero para poder ayudarla. Ya que dude que ella se pudiera mover por su propia cuenta.

-ten, tapate – le dije al darme cuenta que su hermoso cuerpo se marcaba con su ropa gracias al agua - ¿mejor?

-s… ssi – ella bajo la mirada y eso me enojo, porque no me permitía ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-bella, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunte para ver si así, volvía a subir su mirada.

-no te iba a dejar ahí solo. No es común bajar a las 12 de la noche y encontrar a un chico solo bañándose en una alberca – me dije arqueando sus cejas y poniendo su voz sarcástica.

-vamos a entrar – le dije esquivando el tema.

-¿Por qué estabas ahí? – la pregunta que no quería oír, salió de sus labios. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Me tire a la alberca porque mi cuerpo había reaccionado al pensar en ti?

-eso es cosa mía. Preocúpate por ti – le dije ahora molesto conmigo.

-bien. Eso me ganó por tratar de ayudarte – ella se dio la vuelta e intento salir. De seguro había pensado que me había enojado con ella. ¡Qué estúpido! La detuve del brazo y la voltee de nuevo hacía mí.

-no… perdón. No debí gritarte, lo siento. No es tu culpa que yo…. Solo perdóname. – me sentía todo un cobarde.

-está bien, si no quieres decirme que te pasa, no te voy a obligar. – me relaje ante sus palabras. Ella se dirigió de nuevo hacía la sala, pero yo no quería que se fuera. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco. Para poder mirarla.

-creo que será mejor que te esperes. Vas a mojar todo el camino. ¿Ya se te olvido que te diste un buen baño? - me reí por mi grandiosa excusa para que ella se quedara.

-bien, tienes razón – ella se sentó de nuevo, pero volvió a bajar su mirada eso me frustro, pero tenía su lado bueno. Iba a poder admirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Durante un buen rato no dijo nada y cuando al fin levanto la mirada solo fue para irse - bueno… me voy, buenas noches.

Decidí que yo también tenía que subir. Ya era demasiado tarde y no me iba a quedar ahí toda la noche. Subí con la punta de mis pies para no hacer demasiado ruido. Quería darme un baño, así que saque un pijama del armario y me fui a un cuarto de huéspedes para que tanya no se despertara. El agua caliente había tranquilizado mi cuerpo a la perfección, aunque probablemente me costara una pulmonía mañana. Bella como siempre, había invadido mi mente. Una sonrisa salió de mí cuando, recordé todo el suceso de la alberca. Aquella chica estaba loca. Al terminar, me sentía con unas ansias efusivas en mi pecho, algo que no podía calmar, y sabía perfectamente porque lo sentía. Tenía ganas de verla, no me podía quedar así de tranquilo, necesitaba verla aunque sea solo un segundo más para poder dormir tranquilo por lo que quedaba de la noche. Por un momento me desconecte de mi mente y de lo que era correcto, simplemente seguí mis instintos. Me dirigí al cuarto de bella, y ella estaba acostada. Se veía tan hermosa, aunque claro, ella se veía hermosa de todas las formas.

-¿bella? ¿Ya estas dormida? – dije casi en un susurro para no despertarla por si estaba dormida.

-¿pasa algo? – bien hecho Robert, ¡la despertaste!

-perdón, no quería despertarte, me voy.

-¡no! – al oír eso, una sonrisa salió de mí, pero la borre inmediatamente.

-solo quería saber cómo estabas, no quiero que te de pulmonía por mi culpa. – en parte, si quería saber que estaba bien, pero mi principal razón era para poder mirar sus ojos chocolate.

-estoy bien, gracias – sus palabras secas, me lo dijeron todo. Yo sobraba.

-ok… entonces, me voy, descansa – solo había venido a despertarla, y aparte a incomodarla.

-te quiero - bien Robert. ¡Ya alucinas!... pero entonces me di cuenta. No era un sueño, ni producto de mi imaginación, ella de verdad había dicho que me quería. Era imposible, pero debía guardar este momento.

-yo también te quiero – tenía que contestarle, para que ella supiera que no la había olvidado, le sonreí, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que salir. No quería arruinar aquel momento perfecto.

Los rayos del sol, fueron directamente hacía mi cara, haciendo que me despertara de golpe. Aún no podía creer lo de anoche, bella me dijo que me quería, y aunque nada hubiese quedado claro, para mí era suficiente.

Tanya me había pedido que cocinara algo para ella, cosa que agradecí, ya que aparte de pintar. La cocina era lo único que me daba un poco de tranquilidad. La sonrisa no salía de mi rostro, aunque sabía que a lo mejor bella, solo lo había dicho por una simple imprudencia, Para mí lo más importante fue que lo dijo. Termine de hacer unos hotcakes para tanya, y al poco rato bajo el estúpido de Mike.

-buenos días, ¿no ha bajado mi novia? – desde que bella le había dicho que sí. Mike se pasaba por toda la casa con esa maldita palabra.

-no todavía no, ¿quieres desayunar? – tanya le pregunto, porque si fuese por mí, ya lo hubiese echado de la casa.

-si gracias. ¿Qué tal Robert? Huele bien.

_Si cretino, me gustaría restregártelo en la cara para que lo huelas mejor._

-siéntate, ahora te sirvo – y eso es lo único que le pude decir.

-¿y tú no vas a comer amor?

-no gracias, más al rato, ahora no tengo hambre - le dije a tanya mientras le servía el plato a Mike.

-bueno… y si sabes qué día es hoy ¿verdad? – me pregunto tanya. ¡Mierda!, mi cumpleaños.

-pues… ¿jueves? – me hice el desentendido.

-no tontito, hoy es tu cumpleaños. No creas que se me olvido. Felicidades – me dijo, seguido por un beso. Tuve que corresponderle o me vería como un idiota si no lo hiciera.

-gracias tanya.

-y… tengo una pequeña cosita para ti – se dirigió al refrigerador y saco un pequeño pastelito de color morado con chispas de colores – es tu pequeño pastelito, ¡disfruta tu día mi amor! – me volvió a dar otro beso y se fue hacía la sala.

-felicidades, no sabía que era tu cumpleaños – me dijo Mike, ahora ya solamente conmigo.

-si… yo tampoco lo recordaba – le dije secamente.

-bueno, te dejo, iré un rato a la sala a esperar que bella bajé - _¡maldito!_, dije para mis adentros.

Tanya volvió a entrar y saco un poco de cereal en un plato.

-¿amor? – me llamo.

-¿mande?

-te amo y mucho – ella me beso y me sentí un completo cretino. Yo no podía contestarle con lo mismo.

-te ves muy linda – solo un alago salió de mi boca. Pero ella pareció estar conforme, porque sonrió y de nuevo se fue.

Mi estómago, empezaba a gruñir, ya había preparado el desayuno para tanya y para el estúpido de Mike. Así que ahora solo faltaba yo y… bella. Y ante la posibilidad de que ella se levantase, prepare un poco más de la cuenta. De acuerdo, estaba demasiado esperanzado, pero ya no podía parar.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno, oí que se abría la puerta de la cocina. Intente hacer caso omiso a ello, pero pude escuchar cómo se aclaraban la garganta y supe que era ella. Instintivamente voltee y le dedique una sonrisa.

-buenos días –

-buenos días – me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

-¿tienes hambre? – _ya vengo preparado _pensé para mis adentros.

-sí, un poco.

-estaba cocinando un poco de huevos, ¿quieres comer conmigo? – ante la idea, una sonrisa salió de mí.

-de acuerdo.

-¿Qué tal la pulmonía, te agarro fuerte? – dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero una risa salió de mí.

-¿Qué pulmonía? ¿Bella, estas enferma? – no pude evitar reír más fuerte, y bella me acompaño.

-un… chiste privado.

-menos mal, creí que te sentías mal – una de las cosas buenas de tanya. Era que nunca preguntaba de más y me daba mi espacio. Después de todo, si la quería, y tal vez, podría rescatar todavía ese amor.

-¿Qué tal está? – le dije, para poder seguir platicando.

-sabes perfectamente que siempre te sale bien todo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-por 2 razones. Quería hacerte plática y porque me encanta que me alaguen – reí por lo bajo de mi comentario.

-ya te lo dije, todo te sale bien.

-¿hasta mis besos? – ¿¡pero qué demonios había dicho!? Si a duras penas, bella estaba empezando a hablarme de nuevo, esto lo había arruinado todo. Tardó mucho tiempo en contestarme, y eso me estaba poniendo aún más nervioso.

-aquí no… no hagas esto – ella me contesto, y aunque no de la manera que yo hubiese querido. Que me contestara era un avance.

-lo siento… me… deje llevar, no lo pensé. Olvida que lo dije, ¿sí? – sonreí para calmar un poco el ambiente.

-hoy…. ¿es tu cumpleaños cierto?

-no me recuerdes que estoy un años más viejo – bufé

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – la pregunta que no quería oír.

-hoy cumplo 25.

-hmm… no estás tan viejo – eso solo me hizo sentir más viejo

-¿tu cuantos años cumpliste?

-no creo que sea importante – me dijo evadiendo mi pregunta

-eso no es justo, yo ya te dije mi edad, ahora tu dime la tuya. – no se iba a zafar tan fácilmente.

-tengo… tengo 22

-no veo porque tengas que avergonzarte, aun eres muy joven.

-gracias.

-¿terminaste? – le dije al ver que ese tema le incómodo.

-sí, gracias - recogí su plato. Y ahora, ya no había ninguna excusa para que se quedara.

Ella salió de la cocina, y toda mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Decidí lavar los platos antes de salir y enfrentar la verdad, al ver como Mike podía abrazar a bella y yo no.

-¿Robert?, estemm… ¿será que me puedas acompañar al… centro comercial? – sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Y entonces recobre poco a poco su pregunta.

-¿quieres que te acompañe? – pregunte, pensando que estaba delirando.

-sí, bueno, necesito hacer algunas compras y pues… creo que algunas bolsas estarán pesadas – esto se estaba poniendo muy raro.

-¿y porque no le preguntas a Mike que lo haga? – le dije ahora, un poco serió, él era su novio.

-¿entonces, no quieres acompañarme? – esa era una pregunta estúpida. Yo la llevaría hasta Francia si ella quisiera.

-no es eso, es solo que… - ¿Qué_ estoy haciendo?, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad_ - no importa, de acuerdo iré contigo – le sonreí, ahora regresando la felicidad a mí - – y… ¿a qué hora nos vamos? – intente no sonar demasiado ansioso.

-ahora mismo – _mejor aún. _Pensé.

-perfecto, voy por las llaves de mi auto – le conteste sin más y fui corriendo por ellas.

Al regresar, bella ya me esperaba en la salida con una sudadera y un bolso. Estaba demasiado ansioso.

-¿lista?

-sí, vamos.

Durante todo el camino, nos dedicamos a escuchar las canciones, y una que otra canción la cantamos a coro.

Cuando al fin llegamos, estacione el auto, un poco lejos de la entrada ya que estaba demasiado lleno el estacionamiento.

-¿y qué vas a comprar? – le pregunte, haciendo deducciones de que tanto espacio ocuparía en el auto.

-Robert yo… pues… la verdad, no iba a comprar nada – ahora si estaba confundido.

-¿Cómo?

-bueno… lo que pasa es que tanya me pidió que la ayudara y que te llevara lejos de casa para que ella pudiera organizarte una fiesta – no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso – pero… ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no buscamos algo que hacer? No hay que arruinarle la sorpresa – ella me sonrió, y yo me alegre ante la idea.

-supongamos que nos quedamos. ¿Qué se te ocurre hacer?

-mmm… no lo sé, tal vez… ¿cine?

-qué te parece si mejor, vamos a la feria.

-¿a la feria? – una cara de pánico se apodero de ella. Eso me hizo reír.

-¿le tienes miedo a los juegos?

-no, es solo que… yo no… voy… a… la feria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo malo la feria? – empezaba a creer que si era por los juegos.

-pues… si, es verdad. Le tengo miedo a los juegos mecánicos, ¡me dan pavor! – admitió.

-no te preocupes bella, no te van a comer, créeme – la tome de la mano sin pensarlo y la subí de nuevo al auto.

-si muero, cargara en tu consciencia – me reí por su comentario, pero ella parecía hablar enserio.

-de acuerdo, intentare no sentir demasiada culpa.

-Ja, que gracioso – dijo, pero al final ella también se puso a reír.

Nos tardamos unos 15 minutos en llegar a la feria. Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada. Estaba loco, pero tenía que hablar con ella. No podíamos seguir como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, y muy probablemente ella me dejaría de hablar de nuevo, pero no lo podía dejar retrasarse ni un minuto más. Y no sé cómo le haría, pero ella tendría que escucharme, aunque eso implicara secuestrarla.

-llegamos, ¿lista para divertirte? – le dije con un tono sarcástico, pues ella seguía con cara de miedo.

-Ok, vayamos a matarme – yo volví a reír sin poder contenerlo.

-bella, creo que exageras un poco. Solo son juegos, no te va a pasar nada malo.

-de acuerdo, subiremos a un juego, pero si no puedo más, ¿nos iremos de acuerdo?

-empezaremos con algo ligero. Hmm… que tal… la rueda dela fortuna – eso no sonaba tan horrible, a menos que… - ¿no me digas que también le tienes miedo a las alturas?

-no, bueno… no tanto

-bella, de verdad no te va a pasar nada, lo prometo.

-¿y cómo sé que de verdad no pasara nada? – esta chica era testaruda.

-bella, por favor – le dije arqueando las cejas – no te va a pasar nada.

-de acuerdo, confió en ti.

La fila tardó un buen rato, y cuando ya casi era nuestro turno, bella empezó a entrar en pánico de nuevo.

-bella, si quieres mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué hacer esto.

-sí, si tengo que, es tu cumpleaños y no voy a arruinártelo.

-ven vamos – la tomé de la mano, y la subí con mucho cuidado en el juego. Ella empezó a temblar. Y apretó un poco más mi mano. Cuando ya todo estaba lleno, el juego empezó. Y con ello la respiración de bella, se agito más. – bella, parece que de esto depende tu vida. Si quieres bajamos ya – pero ella no dijo nada. Solo se sentó a lado mío y me abrazo muy fuertemente, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho. Aquello fue algo fascinante.

-por favor, abrázame – me dijo ella, y yo sin pensarlo 2 veces lo hice.

-bella, respira profundo, no pasara nada, solo son… - y ahí estaba. Mi mala suerte se hacía presente. La maldita rueda se detuvo y para colmo, nos quedamos hasta la cima – vueltas.

-dime que no se paró – dijo con los ojos tapados

-bella… solo tranquilízate, no creo que dure mucho.

-¡el juego mecánico se ha averiado, por lo cual tardaremos, un mínimo de 1 hora y media para poder hacerlo funcionar, por favor no se alteren, trataremos de hacer esto lo más rápido posible! – dijo un tipo con un altavoz desde abajo. Yo solo pude sentir a bella tensarse a mi lado.

-Robert, vamos a morir aquí – me dijo bella, con la voz temblorosa, yo solté una pequeña risa, pero intente contenerla ya que sabía que este era un asunto serió.

-bella, no vamos a morir. A menos que por morir te referías a que te tienes que quedar conmigo durante 1 hora y media en un mismo lugar – de nuevo reí para tratar de tranquilizarla, y pareció funcionar.

-esto no puede ser peor.

-¿entonces si te molesta pasar una hora y media conmigo?

-no, es solo que, ¡mira esto!, nos venimos a parar en lo más alto de la rueda – me dijo ahora ya soltada de mí, y eso me frustro un poco.

Y en eso, una idea se me vino a la cabeza. Era el momento perfecto para hablar con bella, y ella no podría salir corriendo y esquivando el tema, a menos que quisiera aventarse de la rueda, y realmente no era lo más prudente. Así que me arme de valor, conté hasta 10, respire profundamente 2 veces y las palabras salieron de mí con mucho esfuerzo.

-bella… necesito hablar contigo ahora – ella levanto la mirada y pareció confundida.

-de… ¿Qué quieres hablar? – ahora parecía entenderlo.

-bella, desde… desde que pasó aquello, no has vuelto a hablarme, ni siquiera has querido arreglar esta situación. ¡El silencio me mata! ¿No lo ves? – creo haber escuchado subir mi tono una octava

-Robert yo… no tengo nada que decir - ¿Qué?

-¿me estás hablando enserio?, te dije que te quería. Luego, llegas y me dices que también sientes algo por mí, nos dejamos llevar por un momento, casi pasa algo entre nosotros ¿y dices que no tienes nada que decir? – la desesperación y el nerviosismo no hacen una buena combinación.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, todo ya te lo dije, pero debes de entender, que este tema ya no tiene que volver a salir, ¡no tiene sentido! ¡Eres el novio de mi mejor amiga! Y no por esta estupidez, dejare que ella sufra. Creí que ya te había quedado claro que no se volvería a repetir, y que esto debía olvidarse.

-¿sabes qué?, tienes razón, simplemente que me negué a creerlo. Tienes toda la razón, yo fui el estúpido que no supo escuchar – sentía como la desesperación llegaba a mí. Ella de verdad tenía razón. Todo me lo había dejado claro, simplemente que mi cabeza se negó a escucharlo. No había nada que explicar.

La rabia me invadió en ese momento, no podía ser que de un día para otro, ella lo haya olvidado así como sin nada. Necesitaba confirmar si o si, si de verdad bella, me estaba diciendo la verdad y todo esto lo hacía por tanya, y no porque no me quería. Porque aunque las 2 ideas terminan separándonos, la segunda es la que más me dolería. Así que para confirmarlo, le sujete su pequeño rostro entre mis manos sin previo aviso, y pegue sus labios contra los míos. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensó, pero poco a poco lo relajo. Empezó a subir sus manos, enredándolas en mi cabello, y yo lleve las mías a su cintura. Nuestras bocas danzaban sin control, como si nuestra vida dependiese de aquel beso, la acerque un poco más a mi cuerpo para sentirla conmigo. Me separe de ella, ya que por desgracia, necesitábamos respirar para seguir viviendo, pero no sin antes darle un último pequeño beso. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, y cuando pude ver su hermoso rostro, solo sonreí. Ella, no se había negado a mi beso y eso significaba que de verdad me quería.

No dijo nada, solamente me abrazo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-a veces me pregunto… ¿Por qué no te conocí antes que tanya? Pero otras veces pienso, que si no hubiese conocido a tanya, no te hubiese conocido a ti – ella seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra - ¿Qué piensas? – le dije dejando que mi curiosidad ganara.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Me dijo después de un rato – tienes razón, no podemos hacer como que no pasó nada, sería más incómodo.

-pero tampoco le quieres decir nada a tanya – adivine.

-exacto. Yo… tengo miedo, a que ella me odie. Ella es mi única amiga aparte de irina. Tu no lo entiendes… yo vivía en la rutina. Mi vida era muy apagada y triste, y tanya vino a mí como un milagro, al igual que tú. Porque conocerte, a pesar de las consecuencias, ha sido lo mejor que me pudo pasar – sentí que mi corazón empezaba a agrandarse, hasta el punto de casi explotar.

-bella… no me separes de ti.

-no podemos estar juntos Robert, así tiene que ser. Yo no voy a lastimar a tanya…

-¿aunque sea a costa de tu felicidad cierto? – le interrumpí

-cierto. – no dijo nada más. Soltó nuestro abrazo y ahora me miraba a los ojos – lo siento – dijo casi en un susurro.

No. Yo no me iba a separar de ella, y sé que iba a ser un miserable ante esta propuesta, pero si ella no quería que acabara mi relación con tanya – o al menos no en este momento – tenía que buscar cualquier solución para poder estar juntos. Tenía que arriesgarme.

-bella… necesito decirte algo, pero también, me gustaría que lo pensaras – espere a que ella contestara pero solo se limitó a asentir – yo sé que… esto, no es lo correcto, ni lo más prudente para nosotros, pero… llegue a un momento de desesperación. Me gustaría, que… tú y yo… sigamos con este amor… aunque tenga que ser en secreto – ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-me estás diciendo que… ¿tengamos una relación a escondidas? – Dijo palabra por palabra - ¿¡estás loco!? Eso es… ¡estúpido! ¿Sabes lo que sería para mí, verte con tanya, siendo su novio, y después vengas conmigo, a besarme como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¡Yo no quiero compartir tus labios! – no podía creer lo que había dicho. Ella, no estaba defendiendo a tanya. Estaba expresando sus sentimientos sin pensarlo - ¡sí!, es verdad, lo dije. ¡Soy una maldita egoísta que te quiere solo para mí!, ya no puedo más con esto – se volvió a abrazar a mí, y empezó a sollozar. Yo seguía sin creer lo que había dicho.

-bella…. ¿Eso fue un no, o un sí? - ¡rogaba a dios que haya sido un sí!

-no sé qué pasara después, y hasta qué grado pueda llegar esto… pero, yo también quiero que estés a mi lado – eso era un sí, pero quería confirmarlo.

-es un sí, ¿cierto? – solo se limitó a asentir, y yo cerré nuestro pequeño pero gran secreto, con un beso, un beso sin fin.


End file.
